


CC's new Toy

by Nightmare49



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, BreastDick, F/M, Fusion, KitsuneNaga, Multi breasts, Naga, breast milk, breastballs, breastified, buttbreasts, drider, dridertf, giant detached breast, mermaid, nagatf, transionformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: After looking through her phone. CC finds a new app that just gives her a new world of fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So where did this come from? Well. I got the idea from the Story CM: C.C. With Master PC by Wyvern64 . So I asked if I could write something based off it and he said yes so I did. :) Now this will be a series but I wanted a bit more of a plot going on. So now I hope you like this as much as I did. So I did put this as a 18+ story, which it is. Now about Reality Twister is a creation of mine which is based on two things; Master PC and Chronivac Version 4.0 for another site. So its similar to them but clearly different... I hope.
> 
> Polls for fun! And bouncing ideas!  
> [What sounds the most fun thing to happen to Sayako?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12339416)  
> A for fun poll:  
> [What do you want to see in CC's New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12162482) (Round 2)  
> [What should happen to Suzaku in CCs New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157467)  
> [What sounds like the best thing to happen to Rivalz?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157488)  
> [What kind of breastifing transformation would you want the most?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12101678)  
> [What is your favorite kind of Breastifications?](https://www.strawpoll.me/15678574)
> 
> Influnce the story  
> [What kind of antics should Drider Euphemia create with her Reality Twister?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157503)

For C.C. life was slow and boring, for the most part. C.C. twirled her long waist deep green hair slightly in her hand as she looked at her new smart phone with her golden eyes. Laying over Lelouch’s bed she held her phone up in the air and opened an app on her green Windows Phone.

_Reality Twister_

Clicking the live tile, she opened the program to see the main screen. Watching it she saw that it welcomed her:

 _Welcome, CC._ The words fade out on the white background. _This is Reality Twister, a program that can bend reality, twisting it._ It then faded before more words appeared. _Now you can do anything, from changing a targets sex, making them immortal---_

Her thoughts stopped as she nearly dropped her thought. Her eyes shook for a bit as she broke her stoic expression before she regains her emotionless face. She then continued to read the rest of the text.

 _To giving a girl more breasts._ Once again the words disappeared and new ones appeared. “So let’s begin”, a new female voice said from her cell phones speakers. It was a female voice, synthetic and electronic spoke up. “ _Here you’ll find your main menu.”_ The screen came to life as she saw Reality Twister on the top of the menu. Underneath there was the words _Profiles_ , _Reality Twists History_ , and the Word _Disclaimer_.

She clicked on Disclaimer and saw that a new screen appeared with the typical Terms of Use Screen. “To put it simple these are the terms that you agreed to use when you downloaded me from my Creator,” The voice said _. “To put it simple I am Reality Twister.”_ As she her that voice her eyes widened and stared at the phone. _“Now bout these terms.”_ Reality Twister explained, _“You around held responsible for any fuck ups that you bring upon yourself and others.”_ Right then the faded button on the bottom lift of the screen gained color to allow the Immortal Witch to click _“I Accept.”_

As soon as she did she was brought back to the main menu to once again. This time the Menu list changed:

 _Profiles_  
Reality Shift  
Reality Twists History  
Commands

She then clicked on Profiles as the rest was faded out and didn’t allow her to choose them. As soon as she opened to the new pages there was a slot list for five people with one of them being her name. The Menu itself it simple, IN the to0p row was a dark forest green background and the word “Profile” was in a white color. Below that was alternating colors of a light faded green and white. In the first row was black text that spelled out her name.

C.C.

_Add new Profile_

Before she had a chance to click on either of the Options the built in AI spoke up once again. _“Well here is the profile page or rather section of the programs.”_ Reality Twist stopped C.C. from pressing anything. _“On this page you have the list of up to five people. Yourself included, who can be changed to your every whim excluding killing them off or bringing them back to life.”_ C.C. just continued to listen without a facial response. _“Although if someone is about to die you could use this to save them. Anyways you can only have_ _five_ _profiles of people in this app at a time. So if there is a sixth person you want to change you’ll need to delete an old profile. This means whatever changes you made will stay till you add that person back in.”_

“Now that’s interesting,” C.C. quietly talked to herself.

_“Next in order to add another person in you need to take a full body picture of the person in order to give me the power to twist reality for your targets.”_

The green witch sighed. “Now that’s a road block.”

_“So make sure that the person is around you when you use this program to take a picture. Old pictures from your phone or computer will not work. But instead of trying to mess around with someone else, you mess with yourself instead?”_

C.C. followed the suggestion and pressed her name on the Profile list. This opened a brand new window on her phone. The screen that greeted her was a naked 3D model of herself in white 3D space. Above her in a black letters was her Name: C.C. Above her name was a thin yet thick red bar with three white dots centered in the middle. _“Alright here you can see a model of your own body!”_ The cheerful AI informed the witch. _“You can use all multi touch commands like zoom, rotate left and right, etc. See that top bar above your name? Well if you pull it down you can see all your stats and make changes through plenty of options in the menu. Or, you can rotation your 3D model around and click on a body part and see some options of changes through picking a part. So try clicking your body!”_

C.C. state upright as she held the phone in her hands, she then used her fingers to zoom into her body as she started to focus on her breasts. _‘Well, even if it is a bit cliché.’_ She thought, _‘I might as well start to try and see if it actually works.’_ She tapped her breasts in the model a new screen appeared over the model with the Title: **Options**. As she read over the options her mouth dropped at what she could do.

Breast size, breast shape, lactation Options, nipple options, sensitivity, number of breasts, etc.

“Breast number?!” She repeated as she starred at the choice. _‘That’s just plain old weird! I mean; changing size makes the most sense but actually giving myself more than two breasts?!’_ Curious she clicked on the option and once again her mouth dropped to her waist. She could choose how many total she has, number of rows and columns of breasts. Even move them anywhere on her body. She then backed out of the menu and went back to the previous menu. Then she clicked on the size **Option**. Taking a look, she noticed that there were two sizes. One for each breast. Taking a minute, she clicked on the size option and started to enter her breasts new size, 1ft round. She then clicked apply and watched as the menus faded back to show her naked model.

She watched as her models breasts grow at a steady pace. Within a few minutes her model had new beach balls of breasts as each was a foot round. She closed her eyes and laughed. “Like this could actually change anything I wante--” She stopped as a burning engraved her breasts. She then clenched her teeth and quickly put her phone on the desk next to the bed. SHE watched and felt her breasts start to expand under her white prison clothes. Her nipple under the fabric started to harden as she felt her breasts hit the B cup size or at least it started to rub out against the white clothes. She closed her eyes as she continued to feel the burn which seemed to lose its heat but instead had a bit of pleasure as she felt her breasts push out against the clothes. _‘You got to be kidding me! It’s actually working?!’_

She clenched her hands this time against the sheets of the bed as her breasts hit the triple D realm. At that point she managed to open and eyes as she watched and felt her breasts growing even farther. At that point the pain turned to pleasure as she watched her breasts grow even farther as she started to pant. “I---- don’t--- believe--- it.” She brokenly gasped between words as the growth pleasure filled the rest of her body.  She closed one of her eyes and noticed how her breasts finally hit the six inch round and started to rip her clothes to let her skin be seen.

She gasped as her clothes finally gave into let loose her naked breasts with her full nipples. She closed her eyes once again as her breasts finally hit their target size a foot round. She opened her golden eyes to look down at her now beach ball sized breasts. “I can’t believe that actually worked,” She gasped with a red face and a single open eye.  Then without warning gravity took over she fell to her back onto the bed. She tried to the push herself upwards to sit up yet the weight of her breasts kept her on back. Reaching over to the small desk to pick up her Lumia. She slowly regained her composure as she started to look around the app. “There has to be a way to let me stand up with these beauties.” After looking around she found an option in the breast options in the app and started to tweak it enough so she could stand with her heavy breasts. She smirked a grin as she went under the lactation options in the Breasts Modify Options.

After a few changes in the options she clicked apply to feel her breast flesh thin as milk poured into her breasts like water pouring into a glass. She grinned as once again placed her phone on the table next to Lelouch’s bed before she started to grope her own breasts to give herself a quick wave of pleasure. Letting go of her breasts once again looked at her windows phone to go back to look at her whole 3D model, C.C. then brought down the reed bar to see all of the options at her dispose. _‘It’s not just limited to my body!’_ She noticed as she gazed over the options with eyes wide. Breasts, legs, head, hair, butt, and even DNA…... The list of options was amazing but she found the option she was looking for. She smiled with an open mouth to show off most of her white teeth. Pulling her body up she slipped off of the bed and let her naked breasts hung with all of their naked glory.

“Well now,” She continued to grin. “Reality Twister, I really like what you can do.”

 _“I am glad that you do,”_ The AI responded to C.C.

 _‘Well now Lelouch,’_ CC thought. _‘I think I’ll enjoy my new toy.’_


	2. Chapter 2

** **

**CC’s New Toy  
Chapter 2**

C.C. stopped before she was going to walk out of the room her excitement dropped. While she didn’t care about being half naked and showing off her breasts. _‘I would stand out too much,’_ she realized. Pulling her phone, she opened her profile to look over her options. “Hey Reality Twister?” She asked. “Can I warp actually reality?” CC drew her eyes back to her tits and smiled a bit. _‘This has to be an AI. It responded to me just a few seconds ago.’_

 _“Yes I can,”_ Reality Twister spoke up _. “But it will have to revolve around you of one of the five profiles that I have saved.”_ CC stopped massaging here tits as she listened to her phones new AI. _“So while I cannot transform the entire world to be where all woman are busty with beach ball sized tits. I can do it indirectly if you can find a creative solution.”_ The AI paused and let the immortal take in the information. _“So for example if you want you can make it so that you always had your new breasts.”_

 _‘I guess that limits what I can do but still_ _, this_ _is a great toy,’_ CC thought. _‘I can do so much but if Marianne finds out.’_ She continued to think. _‘I guess it would be better if I just don’t mention it to her I’ll be fine.’_ Taking a minute, she looked over the options in options to find what she was looking for. Reality Warp. She clicked on it to see what it could do.

 _“Looks like you found what you needed.”_ Reality Twister spoke up. _“At the moment, no one knows that your breasts are that big so you’ll most likely freak out.”_

The green immortal read over the options and she that an option was off. **Reality Shift**. Opening that up she looked at what it could do. With it she could make all of her changes to herself be warped so it was normal for her to have that change. Turning on the option she clicked **apply**. But her eyes then noticed that there was a **set** option. _‘What does this do?’_ She wondered. “Hey what does the Set Option do?”

 _“The **Set** Option lets you create a set of transformations together that will all happen at once. You can then apply the changes all at once instead of doing one at a time.”_ Reality Twister explained.

CC nodded to herself and then looked over the main menu of the options for her model. _‘Is there an option for…?’_ She smiled and clicked on what she was looking for, **Clothes**. _‘Good perhaps I can get some clothes that can fit me.’_ She thought. Her eyes widened as she looked over options or rather lack off. IT was blank. “Ah where is the options? It blank.”

 _“Oh sorry,”_ Reality Twister spoke up. _“Click the center and let go of your phone.”_ CC followed directions and to her surprise the phone flew out and floated vertically in front of her. Then she found herself in a white transparent tube that stared out around on the ground and went straight to the ceiling before it stopped. She stood there in the center of the tube that could fit her comfortably. _“Just reach into the white space around you and whatever come to mind well come into your hand. Think of it as Nano Tech.”_

CC blinked then shrugged before she reached out to grab something in the light. Turning her head, she gasped as she saw her hand disappear into nothing ness as it fades from view and created a ripple effect around her wrist. She then blinks as she looked down over her body. _‘Wait my… MY_ _CLOTHES_ _ARE GONE!’_ She was bare naked. How? And Why? “Why am I naked?” She asked with annoyance.

 _“Your past clothes wear wreaked,”_ Reality Twister spoke up with a cheery voice. She then continued. _“I just removed them right now as you are collecting new clothes to wear. Think of it like a changing room except for the mall or store is only limited by your imagination.”_

CC blinked and then breathed in and out, “Alright but I do have more question. Why was the screen completely black excluding the word Clothes on the top in the Clothes option?”

 _“Oh that simple!”_ The AI cheered. _“Right now you are creating presets for you to wear which will be switchable in that area. You’ll see squares of all the custom presets of yours that you create. At the moment that is how my creator made it work.”_

“Who’s your creator?” CC asked the AI.

 _“Nightmare49,”_ she answered.

Shrugging it off she pulled her hand out to pick out a pair of white panties. CC then quickly slipped them on with her milk filled breasts jiggling all the while. Taking another plunge into with her hands into the light she pulled out a skin tight white pants that had built white heals. She slipped on the pants for the white heels being three inches. The white shoe would have been open as it covered her toes and wrapped around the sides to have the edge going no higher than her ankles. Instead silk white material continued up over her feet as it formed around her feet skin tight and went up her legs and stopped at her waist.

Next she reached back in and picked out another skin tight white shirt. Slipping it over her upper body she slipped it on. However, of covered her breasts its collar went down her body and wrapped around her milk machines to leave them handing out completely naked for all to see.  Next she used her hand to grabbed one last piece out of the faded light to grab a white and silver vest that didn’t zip shut in the front.

Putting on the white vest with silver lines she places it over her upper body. “Now this is a good start.” She said as she looked over her new look. Looking down at her pants she saw that there was loops for a belts to go through. _‘A belt?’_ She blinked and then smiled. _‘That would work!’_ Taking another minutes, she reached into the light and took out ma silver belt that was a smoother silver leather with a metal belt buckle that clamped over the end of the belt like a rectangular belt buckle. Slipping in over her waist she then reached into the wall and pulled out a green plastic case. Gripping her phone, she slipped over a phone case that was the same color as her hair over her Lumia. Then she picked up the white belt clip and attached the second half of the case to her belt on her left side.

“One last change,” CC told herself. Reaching into the light she pulled out a white and green head set that’d cover her ears entirely. While she loved pizza and was not a complete fan of music. The head set would complete the look she was going for. She then put the headset around her neck. At that point a green button with white text appeared that said confirm. She then pressed the button to have the tube of light around her fade out to leave her in her new clothes in the room. “This is perfect,” She grinned. _‘Now I can flaunt my wonders in front of others!’_ Spinning around she slipped her phone into her silver belt where her phone case could snap to.

She plugged the head set into her phone and then stepped out of Lelouch’s bedroom to head out to the school. _’Well now Lelouch,’_ she talked to herself. _‘Let’s see how you react to me now.’_ She then snapped her phone into her phone case on her hips before she stepped out into the school halls. Slipping through the halls she found no one to care about her being there except for her abnormally huge breasts.

She stepped through the halls and slipped out her phone with her phone open. She then opened Reality Twister to have it start at the main model. With a click of her fingers she hit, _Add new Profile._ The screen then shifted white before a new camera mode was triggered. _Please get a full body picture of the new profile._ CC smiled as she looked up a head to see both Lelouch and a red haired girl walking down the hall to the Ball Room. Acting fast she took a picture of the two together. But what happened off guard.

_Two new Profiles added_

After then words appeared over the top of a white background. Then it faded out to show two new names on the profile list. Two new names appeared:

_Lelouch Lanperouge  
Kallen Kouzuki_

_‘Kallen Huh?’_ CC thought. _‘I guess I can look at her later,'_ she thought before she clicked on Lelouch's profile while she leaned on a wall in the hallway. Like her profile it too showed a naked model of him when she first loaded it. Not caring about that she slipped down the menu to look at the options for him. The first thing she looked for was **Personality** **and General Information**.

Opening the option, she found a lot, for one she found three words that almost made her break her straight face.

_Crush/lover: Kallen_

_'Wait he loves her?'_ She mentally noted. _'Well now, Lelouch.'_ She grinned mentally. _'I now have an even better way to prank you.'_ She continued to look over the other the other stats such as **age** , **about** and **Geass Power** … _‘Geass Power!’_ CC’s eyes widened as she starred at the stat. She hesitantly tapped it to have a new pop up menu to appear with a few new set of options.

 _Remove Geass_  
Change Geass  
Force Evolve  
Transform into Code

 _‘Wait! I can transform his Geass into a code!’_ She lost her stoic face as she stared at her phone. _‘I know I could turn him into an immortal. But changing and even removing a geass!’_ Shaking her head she backed out of that and looked at the info section of the page she was on. _Lelouch and exiled prince of Britannia lost his mothe--- ‘That’s nothing new,’_ she thought but it was only a few sentences that made her entire thought process stop. _– a timer traveler from the future. Lelouch acquired a way to save his lover and queen who was killed. ‘Wait a minute!’_ She managed to break her frozen mind. _‘It said earlier that Kallen was his lover!’_ Her golden eyes widen as she processed the new realization. _‘Well now. Looks like I picked quite the contractor.’_ CC put on her white head set and then continued to think as she played some EDM.

“CC!” Lelouch hissed as he walked out of the room. “What the hell are you doing out here?!”

CC shifted her golden eyes and spoke up. “I wanted some fresh air.”

Irritated Lelouch hissed as he stopped right in front of her as he continued to question, “What if someone saw you! And why the hell do you have your _breasts_ hanging out in the open _naked?!_ ” All the while he blushed red as he kept glancing at CC’s lovely tits.

CC shrugged and spoke up in her monotone voice, “It’s not like anyone here cares about me being here nor my naked breasts. Besides I actually like showing them off.”

 _‘This is not the CC I knew,’_ Lelouch realized. _‘She didn’t have giant knockers like this from my past and she wasn’t an EDM lover either.’_ Grasping CC’s hand he started to drag her back to his place on the school campus. “Come on.” All the while he pulled CC she slipped her phone back into its case belt clip.

“Listen I don’t care if no one at the school saw you,” Lelouch said, “What if someone from the military or related to the military saw you?” At this point Lelouch and CC was back at him and his sister’s place in the campus.

“Then they’d just get distracted by my fun bags,” CC retorted. “Time traveler.”

Lelouch flinched as he stuttered. “How did you know?!”

“I have my ways,” CC honestly said. “And by the way who is this lover that you came from the future to?” CC inwardly smirked.

Lelouch continued to process the question, “Kallen Stadtfeld.” Lelouch told her reluctivity.

“Who?” CC asked. _‘Looks like I got a new target.’_

“She red headed--”

“The other one who you took to the Ball Room?” CC cut him off.

“How did you?”

“I saw you two walk in together.” The immortal told her contractor.

“Yes her,” Lelouch told CC. “She was the pilot in the Red Glasgow where I first found you.”

CC blinked, “So you feel in love with a terrorist.”

Lelouch sighed, “Regardless, I was going to tell her that it was me who lead her in the Shinjuku Ghettos. I want to have her know who I am this time to gain her trust faster.”

“I don’t think telling her that you’re a prince is a good idea.”

Lelouch sighed as he returned, “I’m not going to tell her that right now. I got something else that I can do to gain her trust.”

“Then I got a gift of my own to give her,” CC smiled.

Lelouch paled slightly, “You're not giving her a Geass.”

“No, I will offer it and if she does take it then I’ll have a better chance of my wish contract complete.” CC looked right at Lelouch. “But as a time traveler you must already know what my wish is?”

Lelouch nodded, “Fine I’ll let you give her a Geass but only after I talk to her first.”

“Right that sound good,” CC agreed.

“However I will get Milly to enroll you as a student.”

Golden eyes widen as stared at the eighteen-year-old. “Why?”

Using a hand gesture Lelouch told her, “It’ll allow you to walk around the school without being noticed as easy by the military.”

Lelouch and CC stood at the bathroom door before he knocked on the door to ask of he could come in. Getting a positive response from Kallen he slipped in. As he did CC had her phone out and looked over the first half of the gift that she’d be giving Kallen. _‘Although it’s not just a gift for Kallen.’_ She thought. Inside the bath room Kallen had the knife in her pouch pulled out as she held onto Lelouch Keeping him from moving as she pressed him against the wall.

“Speak, why would a Britannian student be in the ghettos? Second why would you even want to help terrorists?” Kallen demanded.

Lelouch breathed in and out before speaking. “First I got in the ghettos because I feel into your truck by accident.” Kallen blinked but nodded at the answer. “Second my mother was killed and my sister was left crippled and blind.” At that point Kallen’s eyes widened. “My mother was a commoner at birth but she later fell in love with a nobleman. Due to the fact that she was a commoner at birth she was killed and during the murder my sister ended up blind and crippled. While we were told it was work of terrorist I know that it had to be an inside job by some other nobles.”

At that point Kallen looked away. “While my father got out fine he was poisoned. A little time after that both me and my sister faked our deaths and came here to hide. So tell me, why wouldn’t I have any reason to get back at Britannia?”

Kallen looked a way for a minute but then her she gasped and dropped the knife to the ground much to the shock of Lelouch. Luckily for the both of them it missed both of their feet and kidded a few inches away from them. Kallen stepped back as she looked down in shock as she saw her breasts start to grow. Lelouch as only stare as his face went a bit red. Kallen gasped as her D cup started to grow out wide. Slowly the skin of her breast was pushed by some building force on the inside of her breasts. She quickly fell to the ground and leaned against the wall of the bathroom.  She blushed as she felt something slush and fill the insides of her tits.

 _‘CC is this you’re doing,’_ Lelouch thought to himself. But something wasn’t right all she could do was give people shock images and nightmare not modify a person’s body.

Kallen braced herself as she looked down to watch her dd cups breach the six feet round mark and her naked nipples seems to grow and expand just enough to match her growing assists. Slowing and surely it grew out making Kallen blush and gasp slightly as she felt her own twins grow out. Eight inches round her breasts started to perk up naturally and seemed to defy gravity as they continued to grow bigger. She closed her eyes and brought a hand up to almost touch her breasts but she dropped her hand as her breasts was nearing the sizes of beach balls. Lelouch could only stare as he watched Kallen’s breasts stop growing at the 1ft mark. Recollecting herself she reached up to touch her now huge breasts making them jiggle as she gentle rubbed them. “What the hell did you do to me?” She demanded as she gleamed threaten at the ex-prince.

“I didn’t do anything.” Lelouch franticly spoke up honestly. Reaching out with one of his arms. “Need help getting up?”

Kallen blushed as she nodded before she reached up with one of her hands to let Lelouch help her up. "Damn these are heavy." She complained. "Right fine I'll believe your word about you being trustworthy **but** first you **will** _not_ tell anyone about my bust growing before your eyes. Got it?"

Lelouch calmly nodded as he silently went along with Kallen's demand. "One last thing," Lelouch started. "Before this little event started I was going to tell you about one tool that I have. Geass."

"Geass," Kallen repeated.

"I acquired this ability from an accomplice,” Lelouch informed her. Kallen’s face took a look of disbelief but then it faded as she quickly and briefly looked down to her bust before looking right back at Lelouch’s eyes. “It's the supernatural power of the Kings.” Lelouch further explained as he spoke to Kallen who took in his words. “For me it allows me to command anyone to follow my command down to the letter.” Kallen stepped back to prevent her breasts from slamming into her new accomplice. “For what I learned it only works on a person once and it erases all memory of right before, during and after the command.”

“Anything?” Kallen asked. “And it only works on a person once?”

Lelouch nodded as he said, “I learned that by using it on you to learn about who you were.” Knowing what she was going to do Lelouch gripped Kallen’s breasts to make her gasp before his place a hand over her mouth. “Relax if you were still under my control you’d be a complete puppet to me.”

Her blue eyes widen as she nodded as he let go of both her breasts and mouth, “So who is this accomplice of yours?”

At that moment Lelouch gazed over to the door and watch it open slightly as a new figure slipped in and closed the door. “What did you do to the poor girl Lelouch?” The green haired woman asked as she closed the door. As she walked in her milk filled breasts bounced and jiggled around which made Kallen blush at the sight before she demanded.

“Why the hell do you have your breasts hanging out naked like that?” She demands as she tried to cover her naked bust with her arms.

“I did nothing, Witch.” Lelouch retorted.

CC walked over to Kallen and then rhetorically asked. “So you’re Kallen?”

Kallen nodded, “I take it she is your partner?” Kallen asked Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded, “Meet CC the Immortal Witch, the one who gave me Geass.”

“Geass,” Kallen repeated as CC stopped only a few inches away from her.

“Kallen,” CC started. “I am willing to give you a Geass of your own if you are willing to accept my contract.”


	3. Chapter 3

**CC’s New Toy  
Chapter 3**

“Wait what?” Kallen stammered. “Why?”

“I need to make sure that Lelouch survives,” CC answered. “So if grant you a geass to help keep the both of you safe then so be it.”

Kallen only starred at the immortal witch. "Fine," Kallen spoke. "What is your terms?"

C.C. smiled, "You must make my one wish come true." She then held out her right hand for Kallen to grab.

"Alright," Kallen breathed. "I accept your terms of the contract." Kallen then reached out with one of her free hands and grasped C.C.'s hand. Right after she did. Kallen felt a slight shock as her flew through a glowing red tunnel of light naked. Soon she came to and felt a burning in her left it.

Kallen soon found herself back in the bathroom with a burning sensation in her left eye. Lelouch looked down at Kallen who was stilling leaning against the bathroom floor. “What’s this burning feeling in my eye?”

CC looked down to her right to look at the busty Kallen. She then lowered her right arm and spoke. “It’s Geass,” she explained.

Kallen’s blue eyes shifted to look straight into CC’s. But her left eye bore the system of geass with its pinked tint. Kallen looked around and gasped in shock at the new sight. Everything turned into a wire form view as she could see through everything. Gazing past CC and Lelouch, she could see the other students in the school. However, each of the students was made of a white energy, fully clothed and all. She then turned her attention to Lelouch and CC.

Lelouch, he was made of a black energy mixed with a deep crimson. _'What is this?'_ Kallen thought to herself. She then noticed that despite how everything else changed, CC remained constant. "What is this?" Kallen asked. "I thought I'd get the same power as Lelouch."

CC shook her head and said, "No. Geass manifests differently according to the person's must wanted desire at the time of receiving his or her geass."

Kallen nodded, "I see." _'Makes sense.'_ She thought. _'I still don't think I can trust Lelouch completely, yet.'_

Lelouch watched Kallen for a few minutes and started to go for the door to the room. "I better go now before Milley and the others get any ideas about why I am in here so long."

At that statement Kallen went red in the face. After Lelouch stepped out of the bathroom he closed the door and Kallen's vision returned to normal as her geass in her left eye faded back to normal. "So how do I know what my geass does?" She asked the witch as she turned her head to look at the green haired immortal.

CC grinned, "When the time comes you'll know what it can do and its limits." With that said CC stepped out of the bathroom to leave Kallen alone.

 

CC started to walk back to Lelouch's living quarters in the school. She looked down to her phone and then grabbed it out of its case to hold it in her hands. Unlocking it she opened up _Reality Twister_ to look over Kallen’s profile. ‘ _Too bad for you Kallen,_ ’ she thought. _‘Since you agreed to my contract, you agreed to let me use this on you weather you want me to or not.’_ It was at that moment that she slipped back into Lelouch’s place and sat down in a couch. _‘I have a few ideas for you.’_ CC then zoomed in onto Kallen's breasts so she could tap on them. As soon as she did, a familiar Options menu for modifying her breasts appeared over the naked model of Kallen.

 _'First off,'_ CC thought. _'Let’s see how much I can modify about your tits.'_ The witch grinned. "Oh Kallen. You’re not out of my reach," CC laughed. "Since you agreed to my contract."

She clicked on the **Breast #** and a new floating window with the number 2 written in a box. On the top and underside of this box was an arrow pointing up and another one pointing down. She them smiled and tapped the up arrow, twice.

 _'Now where can I put them?'_ CC thought as she clicked ok. Still in the Breast Option menu, she looked around and found a list of all of her breasts. Clicking on the list it showed all four breasts on an ordered list. Golden eyes looked over the list of 1 - 4. Clicking on number 3 she opened its stats and details. _'Now what can I change here?'_

As she looked around on the stats she eventually found what she was looking for. **Location**. She grinned and clicked on the option. It was them that the screen transitioned over to the naked Kallen model.

 _"You can choose where the breast is located by tapping on the location on the 3D model,"_ Reality Twister instructed CC.

With a fluid motion she tapped Kallen's left butt cheek. As soon as she did the third 1ft round breast rea=placed her left butt cheek. CC held back a laugh and then she went back to the breast list and clicked on the fourth one repeated the process so that Kallen had two 1ft round breasts on her chest and two 1ft breasts as her butt cheeks. “Kallen,” CC giggle. “Enjoy the last of my gift for you.”

With a few clicks of her fingers she added the changes to Kallen’s Breasts she went into the overall setting of the list to find the one option she wanted, **Lactation**. Clicking on it she opened up the options to make it so that Kallen’s chest breasts and butt breasts were filled to the rim with breast milk. Applying the change to Kallen’s breasts she looked over the **Breast Options Menu** again and went down to **firmness**.

 **Firmness:** _20% (Max: 400%)_

CC just laughed quietly as she clicked on the percent and then typed in the new number.

 **Firmness:** _400%_

Golden eyes guided her fingers to step back into another option.

 **Softness:** _30% (Max: 400%)_

With one more quick change she shifted the Softness to the Max; _400%_. Finally, she went into the last option in her target.

**Weight**

_‘Perfect,’_ the witch thought. _‘If I don’t modify this then Kallen can’t help Lelouch.’_ Once again she opened that open to set Kallen’s breasts weight to be next to nothing. “There you go Kallen,” CC talked to herself. “I may be a Witch but I can’t let you hinder my accomplice’s Mission.” Taking only a few minutes she set up the Reality Twist to bend reality so that only CC, Lelouch and Kallen will think she was different than normal. Then finally clicked **Apply all Changes**. CC was then redirected back to Kallen’s Naked Model and watched in glee as Kallen’s butt cheeks grew out into round bouncy breasts. To CC’s surprise the change was so fast that it only took a few minutes for Kallen to grow butt breasts. “There you go Kallen,” CC started to laugh. “You look a lot better!”

 

At the same time both Lelouch and Kallen was walking down the hall. Kallen was currently wearing some of Lelouch spare clothes. Granted they barely fit her new gifts the shirt just barely covered her nipples yet her temporary set of pants fit well. “Thanks for the clothes,” Kallen thanked Lelouch. “But as a student council member what do we do exactly?”

“Well we plan out a lot of school events like swimsuit day, crossdressers ball and absolute silent day,” Lelouch.

“Seriously?” Kallen remarked. “What is that all about?”

“That’s our student president for us,” Lelouch shrugged. “Other than that we will be Balancing the school club budgets.”

“I see…” Kallen’s face went a bit red as she felt her rear push out on Lelouch’s spare pants. She stopped walking which made Lelouch stop and turn to look as Kallen putt her hands on her ass. Kallen turned her head to look at her ever expanding rear. The flesh under her fingers push out and stretched out her temporary pants. In the middle of her fingers she felt a familiar feeling of a nipple. “You got to be kidding!” She weakly gasped.

“Kallen what is wrong?” Lelouch’s eyes widened as he stared at her growing ass.

“It’s my ass,” her voice weakly spoke. “it’s growing and…”

“And what?” Lelouch repeated.

“Ea-each cheek I is turning into to a breast,” Kallen stammered.

“Wh wait what?” Lelouch spoke shocked.

Kallen blushed as she held her every expanding breast butt cheek with quickly reached out to D cups which stranded the pants and underwear. As soon as the new breasts started to grow out farther they ripped through her temporary underwear before small rips formed on her black pants she was wearing.

Noticing this Lelouch grabbed her hand and guided her back to his living quarters. Kallen stumbled along with him with her growing booty bouncing and jiggling about.

 

CC heard the door open and behind an unbreakable poker face watched in amusement as she saw Lelouch guide Kallen into his living quarters. Kallen stumbled inside and fell to the floor while Lelouch quickly closed the door to his place. Right as he turned around he saw Kallen’s butt breasts ripped through his spare pants and jiggle loosely with her pink nipples out in the open. Lelouch had to wipe his nose while his face went red.

Kallen was completely red as she looked over her shoulders to see her brand new assets, both of which was the same size as her two normal breasts. “I can’t let people see me like this!”

“Like what?” CC’s monotone voiced drew the two’s eyes to her. “You look completely normal to me. Unless we are talking about you wearing pants that cannot fit your butt breasts.”

Lelouch started to recollect himself and slowly walked up to his future lover. “Kallen, we better find something that you can wear.”

Kallen mutely nodded as she starred at Lelouch, taking a free hand she let Lelouch help her back onto her feet. Kallen nearly feel with her new weight in her rear as she felt something slosh around. _‘Wait is that…_ ’ She went red once again. _‘Breast milk in my butt… breasts?’_ She rolled her neck over to Lelouch. “Let’s quickly get those clothes…...”

 

 _‘This feel so damn weird!’_ Kallen thought as she walked back to the club house with Lelouch. At this time Kallen and Lelouch found out a way to get a pair of black pants to fit over her newly formed rear. _‘First my breasts grew and now my butt!’_ She managed to hold her fake persona with Lelouch as they walked back through the halls. “This is too damn weird.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Lelouch tried to comfort the red head.

Kallen only nodded as she took a quick glance to see her butt. _‘I can see those nipples,’_ she complained.

Finally, the two walked back into the club house to be greeted by Milley. “Lelouch its terrible!”

Rivals spoke up and looked at the two, “They are saying that prince Clovis was killed.”

Forcing a surprised look Lelouch turned his head to look at the news. What caught him off guard was the fact that Suzaku was being charged as the murder.

 

Near the end of the day Kallen was being driven home by Lelouch. “So we’ll be dating so people will care as much when we are both together?” She asked.

Lelouch nodded, “It’ll make things easier for us to go out together. It’ll make it simple like we are going out on dates.”

Kallen sighed, “I guess I can deal with that. But the one thing I cannot quite deal with is these.” She made a small gesture to her new assets.

Lelouch nodded, “I bet. But we can figure out why.”

“Think this happened to me because of geass?”

Lelouch stopped for a minute and looked at Kallen, “To be honest I am not sure. That might be the reason but we will find out if someone can have such a geass and if so. Who has such a geass.”

 

CC was currently sitting at the couch eating some pizza while she waited for Lelouch to come back after dropping Kallen off at her house. She just heard about Suzaku being held as a suspect. After talking to Nunnally she learned that Lelouch and Nunnally were friends since before the war. _‘Should I?’_ She wonders to herself. _‘I could return Nunnally’s eye sight but Lelouch would know something is more arise from before.’_ She continued to process. _‘He's a time traveler so even if I can change realty so she was never blind. He'd notice because of his second set of memories.’_

CC was drawn out of her thoughts as Lelouch walked into room. “Nunnally. Sayoko, I am home.”

“Glad you got here,” Nunnally sweet voice called out. “Do you think that Suzaku killed our brother?”

Lelouch just smiled gently and put his hands on his sister’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. I am sure this will all work out.”

CC just looked at the two as they talked. _‘I’m sure it will.’_ CC thought with a hidden smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**CC’s New Toy  
Chapter 4**

CC stood in Lelouch’s room as she had her new set of clothes on. _‘Damnit Lelouch.’_ She cursed. CC at this point was wearing the standard school uniform for all females in the school. The black skirt, and tan yellow jacket. _‘I do not like these clothes._ ’ She cursed annoyed but then her face mellowed out into a smirk. “At least I have my tits still out.” She talked to herself as looked down to see her beach balls hanging out naked through a special hole just like her white set up.

Shaking her head a bit she walked out of Lelouch’s room to head down to the student counsel room. As she was walking her breasts jiggled about making her smirk. Opening the door CC walked into to see Rivalz, Shirley, and the others on the student counsel excluding Kallen and Lelouch. “Ah CC.” Milly greeted the immortal. “Glad you came in.” She smiled. “Hey guys! Come meet our new council member!”

Rivalz got out of the couch that he in in and walked over to CC. “Hi my name is Rivalz,” Rivalz introduced himself with a blush as eyed CC’s naked breasts. “Nice to meet you.”

Nina who was a shy nerd of a girl quietly responded to the immortal. “Nice to meet you,” the girl with long wavy dark green hair stuttered.

CC then looked over to the last girl in the group. The last one had long orange hair that reached her waist. She got up and spoke in a kind voice. “Hi nice to meet you. My name is Shirley,” Shirley introduced herself.

“Same,” CC spoke up. “So what are you all doing here this late?”

“It’s that eleven,” Rivalz answered. “They are showing his execution _parade_.”

Milly looked down and shook her head with a sigh. “Well I don’t think that…”

“They stopped.” Nina’s voice cut them off.

All of them then walked over to the TV to see what started to happen on the TV. CC stood back a bit and held her phone. With her Reality Twister app open she started to create a new profile. For Milly. _‘My my.’_ She thought with a smirk. ‘ _You are quite the clever little snake, aren’t you? That or a sly mischief making fox.’_

‘This gives me an idea,’ CC mentally laughed. Looking over Milly’s naked model she skipped right into her race setting. _‘Looks like I might be able to do this.’_ Looking through the stats and details.

 **_Race:_ ** _Human_

 _‘Perfect,’_ CC taps on it but as she tapped on the word human but before she could do anything.

“Wait what the!” Shirley called out making CC look up to her and then the TV. There on the TV CC watched ‘Zero’ start to talk to Jeramiah. “He kill Prince Clovis!” Looking at the masked figure on the TV CC held onto her phone and blinked as she watched the scene unfold.

Looking back down at her phone she CC shifted the field.

 **_Race:_ ** _Naga_

Once she did a few more options appeared. _‘Well I guess theses make sense.’_ CC thought.

 **_Tail colors:_ ** _Yellow ( Advance )_

 **_Tail length:_ ** _5ft_

 **_Snake type:_ ** _Default ( Advance )_

 _‘Well what do you know?’_ CC noted. _‘Looks like a lot of options.’_ CC clicked on the advance option for tail colors.

Once she did she was redirected to Milly’s 3D model and saw her as a Naga. Before she could do anything, she saw a box pop up with some dialogue.

 _“Just so you know.”_ The words appeared in the white box. _“When creating a color pattern for Nagas or something like them. The process is done in the 3D model mode to give you complete control. So, let's get started!”_ Once she finished reading those words the box faded. “First click on her tail.” CC saw the word appear.

Following the directions, she watched the camera focus on Milly’s tail but she was prompted by a new box.

_Colors: [ Single / Two / Three / Multi ]_

Clicking on _Two_ CC watched the screen transition to a new menu. Her new menu had a color picker with the ability to pick any color. Taking only a few minutes she picked out her two colors and closed the window to be greeted with one more.

 _“Ok CC.”_ Reality Twister wrote. _“What do you want to do with these colors. It'll be like painting a car! Two tone? Matte, Glossy, or candy! It's limitless! But patterns are doable!”_

CC nodded to herself and finished the rest of the process before going back into the _Naga details_. Once she was finished she watched the model shift and her tail grow out longer. Much longer. CC then tapped on the ass of girl’s snake half. _‘Let's give you a boost for that booty.’_ CC laughed inwards behind her poker face. Widening her hips to a more unrealistic width before she puffed up her ass to match.

On the main menu, she went to the apply button with _Reality Twister_ on. The gold eyed immortal turned her eyes to look at Milly. Unknown to her victim, her legs started to get pressed togather. Her was pressed togather as her clothes from her waist down dissolved. A small bit of warmth generated in her legs making Milly look down and gasp. “What’s going on?”

“Mam’dom president?” Shirley spoke up. She looked over to the confused Milly. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s my legs there… there…” Milly trailed off.

“What’s happening with your leg?” Shirley asked confused.

“The- ere fusing!” Milly who looked down at her legs that was blending togather into one. She watched how her legs started to rounded out togather into a more tube based shape. Her feet continued to mesh and blend as they turned into a tip. In only a matter of seconds her legs was gone and replace with what looked to be a tail of skin. “Is this a tail?”

Shirley then turned her attention back to the TV.

True to what Milly said. Her legs from her waist down was a skin tail but it didn’t stay that way. Instead, her tail started to grow longer with black shinny scales growing. ‘A snake tail!’ Milly mentally exclaimed. The warmth continued to go through her tail as she felt black snake scales covered her snake tail from the waist down. But on the underbelly of her snake body was a tan color. Like her school uniform.

 _‘It’s lengthening,’_ Milly’s eyes widened as she felt two of her teeth on the top row turn into fangs. Then she felt warmth in her tail only grew as it her tail grew past the ten foot more. All the while her eyes turned into snake eyes. _‘And its damn long.’_ She thought as she watched her tail stop growing once it hit the fifteen-foot mark. But as the warmth in her tail died down she felt the same warmth enter her ass. _‘Oh hell no.’_ Milly looked over her shoulders to gaze at her ass.

Her scales started to move and grow as two spheres of scale grew out below her waist. Staying quiet Milly watched it grow into a more ass like shape. As it grew she put her hands on her hips to feel them widen out beneath her fingers. Slowly her hands got pushed back as they grew to hold her new butt like addition to her snake body. _‘Well this is different. What’s causing this?’_ wondered Milly. Her waist was big enough to fit the two basket balls that was just after her snake waist. But as they grew the two spheres blended and smoothed out. _‘How big?’_ Milly pondered.

By the time it stopped her ass was four feet across and blended into her wide waist. Taking a minute to look over the last change Milly took note how her ass went up around her waist. Only by six inches past her waist. Putting her hand on her new ass she felt the hard scale. But, her rear caved and jiggled as she touches it. ‘ _No not hard,’_ Miley took note. _‘Firm.’_ She nodded. _‘Soft and jiggly,’_ She pushed her rear down to only have it bounce back up and jiggle. _‘You know I can get used to this!’_ She grinned.

CC smiled, ‘ _Looks like she likes her new form.’_ CC looked back to the TV watching how Zero saved Suzaku.

Only when that happened Rivalz turned off the TV. “Well that happened,” He spoke.

 

Back in Lelouch’s livings quarters CC laid in the couch while both Nunnally and her maid was doing something at the table. CC back in her personal white clothes was looking over Milly’s new model for a bit. Closing it she went into Lelouch’s model and laughed. Getting up she walked over to Lelouch’s room and was stopped at the Door and Nunnally spoke up.

“Going to bed already?” She asked.

“Not really,” CC told her. “Just going to take a short nap.” She spoke before she walked in and closed the door. Jumping onto the bed on her belly she smushed her breasts into the bed sheets. Once she was laying on the bed comfortably she spoke up. “Reality Twister?”

_“Yes?”_

“Can I fuse two people togather?” CC looked at Lelouch’s naked body.

 _“Yes,”_ The AI replied. _“You can fuse up to five people. Why do you ask?”_

“I’m going to fuse Lelouch and Kallen.”

She heard a little laugh as the AI remarked. _“Sounds kinky.”_

“So how do I do this?” CC looked.

“There is a fusion option on the main profile page,” Reality Twister instructed her. _“There'll be a fusion option at the bottom of the list.”_

Doing what her AI told her she went to the profile page and found the word, _Fusion_. _‘How'd miss that?’_ CC pondered. “Was this always here?” She asked the AI.

 _“Nope.”_ RT replied truthfully. _“There was an update last night when you had your phone on. I had to auto update.”_

CC held a sigh and clicked the fusion button. She watched the rows with the profiles slide to the side as check boxes appeared next to them. Without missing a beat she clicked on Lelouch and Kallen before she clicked fuse at the bottom of the page. Kallen's Profile disappeared and Milly’s rose. After this happened CC was taken to a new page with the Title _Lelouch_.

“So this is them fused?” CC wondered aloud.

 _“Well not quite,”_ Reality Twister spoke. _“You need to decide a few more things. Like sex mind etc.”_ Right then over the model a new window appeared.

 **_Name:_ ** _Lelouch_

 **_Sex:_ ** _Female_

 **_Fused:_ ** _Lelouch / Kallen_

 **_Mind:_ ** _Both_

“Why does it say both?” CC asked.

The AI spoke up. “Well this person could be either a fusion of both their minds or two where one is in control.” CC nodded while she clicked on it to set Lelouch in control. “Oh yeah you can also decide if you simply want her to be in his head, a spirit or be a body part of hers.” The Ai laughed. “Also fusion is undoable. This file holds a backup for both Lelouch and Kallen prior to the fusion.”

CC only blinked till she grinned. Once she made her decision she was taken back to Lelouch’s model. _‘Good to know and it looks like he. No, she has ass breasts like the ones I gave Kallen.’_ She thought. Looking over female Lelouch CC took note how she had Kallen’s old mutlibreast body except for her head more a fusion of Lelouch’s head and Kallen’s. Lelouch still had her violet eyes and black hair but it held red tips at the ends.

 “I must say Lelouch,” She talked to herself. “Your breasts and ass aren’t the correct size.” The immortal witch tapped on the female Lelouch’s ass and started to use her finger controls to expand the model. She smiled as she expanded all four of Lelouch’s breasts to be twice as big as before. As she laid on her stomach she dragged Lelouch’s long hair down to her waist. “Now this is more like it.” She laughed.

Clicking on apply CC only smiled, “Well this will be quite the sight to see.”

 

Lelouch and Kallen slowly walked through the tunnels to the school. “So these tunnel’s span all of the settlement?” Kallen gasped as she walked with Lelouch through the secret tunnels.

“Yep,” Lelouch told her as he carried his suitcase with the Zero costume. “And only us Student Counsel has access to this tunnels.” Stopping the two felt a tingle go through their body’s.

“What the…” Kallen whispered. The feeling started in her butt breasts and then spread across her body. “Oh no.” Kallen panicked.

“What's the matter?” Lelouch asked as she dropped the suitcase and grabbed his future lover’s shoulder. Then much to the shock of the two Kallen felt her body get twisted so her butt boobs collide with Lelouch’s crotch. _‘What's the hell!’_ Lelouch thought with a worried face. Warmth overcame his privates as Kallen butt breasts started to meld into his waist.

“Le Lelouch!” Kallen's eyes shook as she turned to look at the ex-prince. She too felt the tingling turn to warmth as she lost feeling in her ass. Her ass fazed into Lelouch’s waist and started to push his butt cheeks out. Lelouch went red as he felt her nipples poke through on his but cheeks looking at his hand he saw it enter her shoulder like it was going into water.

Kallen turned and blush a hard red. But she could no long feel her ass as she was blended I to Lelouch’s waist.

Lelouch looked down to watch as their legs blended into one taking the read head’s legs as the new form. _‘I can feel them,’_ He observed. _‘Kallen's ass breasts and legs. We must be fusing.”_ She he pieced togather what was happening his chest met Kallen's back. He gasped as she dissolved into his body. _‘This is so alien,’_ Lelouch closed his eyes.

Kallen on the other hand was panicking as she tried to struggle only to have her arms meeting into Lelouch’s. _‘What the duck is going on! I can't feel anything!’_ in the next two minutes the only thing left of her was her head but that didn't last as she felt Lelouch’s head enter the back of hers. Then for Kallen all went black.

Lelouch gasped and looked over his new form. He no she looked just like Kallen. Breasts, butt breasts and all except for his more feminine head and face. Lelouch’s eyes was still the same but she had Kallen's head. Although her hair was like the old style that Lelouch had except for the fact that her raven black hair reached down to her ass. Lastly her hair held some red streaks.

 _‘I'm wearing Kallen's school clothes!’_ Lelouch’s eyes widened while she looks over the female uniform. Her eyes stayed wide as she saw that the black skirt left her butt breast handing out naked. Taking a minute to touch her giant boob butt cheeks. “Tch,” She hissed. “This’ll put a wrench in my…”

 _“Lelouch! What the hell just happened I can’t see!”_ Kallen’s voice echoed in Lelouch’s mind.

The raven-haired teen stopped touching her ass breasts and replied. _“Kallen is that you?”_

 _“YES ITS ME LELOUCH!”_ Kallen’s yelling made Lelouch cringe. _“I feel so dam weird! So round! And full!”_

Lelouch took in what the former red head was telling her, _“Anything else?”_ She asked her mentally. _‘I have a bad feeling that…’_

Kallen breathed heavily. _“I feel like I am hanging off something.”_

 _‘…knew it.’_ Lelouch thought. _“Kallen I know exactly happened to you.”_

 _“What happened?”_ Kallen droned.

 _“You’re my breasts,”_ Lelouch grabbed Kallen making both moan a bit.

 _“What the fuck!”_ Kallen moaned clearly ticked off. _“Damn it I—“_

A warmth spread across Kallen and Lelouch’s butt breasts. Lelouch stumbled a few feet forwards only to feel her clothes get tighter around her normal breasts. Violet eyes watched her breasts push and stretch out her clothes.  Lelouch gritted her teeth slightly as a bit of panic covered her face. As she grew in the front she felt her rear breasts grow and expand at a rapid rate.

 _“Ohhh ho ohhh,”_ Kallen moaned as she felt her full body grow. Bouncing and jiggling she continued to moan till her body stopping growing giving Lelouch some time to look over her body.

 _‘Twice as big!’_ Lelouch ‘tched’ as she looked at her now two feet round breasts. “Kallen are you alright?” She asked worried as she absorbed all that has happened.

Kallen sighed, _“Other than that orgasmic feeling I just got? I DON’T like being BREASTS!”_ She roared making Lelouch flitch. _“How can I even fight Britannia as breasts?!”_

 _“We’ll figure something out,”_ Lelouch reassured her queen. Turning around making her assets shake she picked up her suitcase. _“We’ll find a way to undo this.”_

 _“I hope so,”_ Kallen dryly remarked. “I am not going to be stuck as breasts! But, how the hell am I your breasts? As yours a guy!”

“Was,” Lelouch stated as she slowly started to walk. ‘If it wasn’t for these new memories I wouldn’t be able to walk.’ Lelouch thought. “We fused and I am now in your old body except my hair is like my as a male. But its long and reaching to my ass. As well as I have violet eyes.”

“wAit seriously!” Kallen stammered. “But how’d you know you have the same eyes that you used to have?”

Putting a hand to her face, “I have a new set of memories as a girl.” Lelouch blushed a bit. Taking the hand away. “But, right now Kallen,” Lelouch continued. “I have to go back to my sister. Tomorrow we can find a way to undo this.”

“Fine.” Kallen huffed.

 

Lelouch walked through the school halls having a conversation with Kallen.

“Ah Lelouch!” A female voice grabbed the multi breast terrorist attention. Lelouch turn and look over to her naga friend Milly.

 _‘Still can't get use to her being a Naga,’_ Lelouch thought. “Milly what are you doing up this late?” Lelouch asked.

Smiling the girl slithered up to her old friend with crossed arms. “I can say the same for you.” She cooked her body around the big tires princess once.

Lelouch sighed, “I was out late to night.” Lelouch answered.

“Oh was it more gambling?” Milly asked as her snake eyes looked over to the case in her hands.

With mock hurt face Lelouch said, “Damn it. You got me.”

“Well try not to be out too late next time.” Milly reminded her. “Nunnally asked if I knew where you were. She seemed worried.”

Lelouch closed her eyes and nodded. Turning around she opened them and walked away. “Will do.”

 

Lelouch walked into the room as meet Sayoko. “Hey Sayoko. Sorry I was out late tonight.”

“It's no problem my lord,” his maid replied. She bowed and then asked. “Want me to get the food from dinner?”

Lelouch nodded, “Yes. Thank you, Sayoko. I'll get changed first.” After she said that she walked into her room to see CC in her custom white clothes. The immortal was laying on her stomach. Lelouch went a bit red as she glanced at her nipples.

“Welcome back you two,” CC stoically spoke. Surprise covered Lelouch’s faced which CC took note of. “I know what happened to Kallen.” She simply stated.

“How?”

“I got two sets of memories. One where your right now which I believe is what everyone thinks is normal. The other is that you where a male and that Kallen was suppose to have that body you have now. If I didn’t have a contract with her then I would know that she was your breasts now,” CC lied.

“CC,” Lelouch directed at the immortal. “Could a geass do this?” She cupped Kallen with a hand and her rear tit.

 _“Damn it Lelouch,”_ Kallen hissed.

Shrugging CC Lied, “I have no clue but I guess it's possible.”

Lelouch shook her head and sighed as she let go of her assets. “We’ll talk more about this tomorrow after I get my dinner. Lelouch slowly went to get changed but stopped. “Mind leaving so I can get changed?”

“We are both girls,” CC flatly spoke. “I don’t have to leave.” Lelouch only facepalmed at the immortal’s non-caring attitude.


	5. CC's New Toy Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

CC stood in the room as Lelouch got dressed. _“Please tell me you have a plan Lelouch.”_ Kallen moaned a bit as Lelouch put on a violet bra over her.

 _“At the moment, no,”_ Lelouch sighed. _“But that doesn’t mean I won't try. We have CC.”_

 _“So, if it's geass then she can help?”_ Kallen moaned as her body jiggled.

Lelouch slipped on her violet panties. Once on her butt breasts giggled making her go red. “Mind helping with this?” Lelouch looked over to the witch.

Laying over her stomach CC crossed her arms in front of her breasts. “You have dealt with this before. Why do you need help?”

“Witch,” Lelouch hissed.

Shrugging, CC only responded. “You were like that when we met. Remember? You had no need for my help.” CC reminded Lelouch.

Lelouch sighed, “You know that didn't happen. You said that you knew what happened to Kallen and I.”

“Only because of our contract,” CC coyly remarked. “I got two sets of memories right now Lelouch. One for how your in your current body and the other of both you and Kallen.”

Not bothering to respond Lelouch slipped on her black pajamas and was about to walk out of the room when CC spoke up. “Why are you leaving?”

“Because you took my bed,” Lelouch turned her head to look at the immortal.

 _“She stole your bed?”_ Kallen remarked.

“No, we shared a bed,” CC stoically stated. “We have been if my memories are correct. Or did you forget?” CC let out a rare smirk making Lelouch go red. “I won’t tell anyone.” She smirked.

Lelouch went red, “No one will know of this.” Her voice sounded with venom. CC nodded. Repositioning herself she took off her shoes and socks. Lelouch waited for her to take off her belt with her phone and then removed her headset. With everything on a nearby counter, she slipped into the blanket and turned her r body so her back faced Lelouch.

“Are you getting in?” CC teased.

“Shut it,” Lelouch slipped into the bed. Unable to sleep on her back because of her ass. She slipped onto her side. It was then that CC flipped over and pressed her breasts underneath Kallen. Not giving her a chance to react she nested her head into Kallen making the former red head moan a bit.

“So soft,” CC mumbled as she reached under the covers to grab Lelouch’s butt breasts making her gasp and blush.

“Witch,” Lelouch breathed.

 

 

Opening the door to the main room, CC slipped out of Lelouch’s room early in the morning. CC yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Looking out the window of the living quarters that her contractor stayed. She took note of the darken sky. _‘Still early,’_ CC noted. Looking at a clock to get the time. _‘Only 7am?’_

“Mss. CC,” the words drew the immortal's attention. Turning to the right she saw the Japanese Ninja maid walking out of the kitchen. “What are you doing up early?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” The Immortal witch shrugged. “I guess that now I am up I might as well go for an early morning walk.”

Sayoko bowed, “Enjoy your walk then.” She spoke with a gentle smile.

CC nodded, “Please tell Lelouch that I went for an early morning walk when she wakes up.” CC paused and then turned to look over at Sayoko. “And not to over react.”

 

CC walked through the cool brisk weather, instead of wearing her custom white clothes. CC had on something very different. Using Reality Twister, she changed her entire appearance. Her lime green hair was turned black while being tied in a big hair bun at the back of her head. Her golden eyes turn steal blue. She had a pair if black jean pants with a brown belt that held her phone in is leather belt case. She also had on a set of black running shoes with a white shirt and a black jean jacket on. Lastly, she had a pair of white ear buds head set with a built-in mic near her neck.

Thinking back to what she did before….

“RT?” CC asked the Ai as she walked through the school halls.

 _“Yes”_ The Ai responded over her headset.

“I need to disguise myself,” CC looked over her makes 3D model. “Can I make it so I have some presets?”

 _“No,”_ Reality Twister spoke back. “You can only have preset clothes. Physical appearance is locked to the current model.”

“So, I'll have to manually change myself back?” CC noted.

“Yeah,” Reality Twister responded. “DO you have word on your phone?”

“Yeah why?” CC rose an eyebrow.

“I can give you some notes of what to set your body to before the change.”

CC kept her poker face, “I think I have it.” Going through her phone she found Word and opened it. Taking a few minutes when talking with the AI she copied the data given to her onto her new word file. Saving it she went into her RT profile.

Coming out the memory CC sat down on a bench in the park. Looking straight across from her current spot she saw a target. A woman. Holding up the phone she snapped a picture in Reality Twister. After a few minutes, CC applied the change and looked up to the woman. The woman’s ass started to expand outwards. Each of her butt cheeks grew till they were big beach balls but the thing that stood out the most was that there were nipples. Big thick and round ones on her ass giving the woman giant breasts for ass cheeks.

“That’s the ninth one.” CC talked to herself. Wasting no time, she deleted the profile of the random woman and scanned the world for another victim. “Now let’s do something else.” Yet as she was looking her phone started to ring. Taking a look at it she sighed. Answering it she spoke up. “Morning Lelouch.”

 _“Where are you?”_ An aggravated princess sounded over the phone. _“Sayoko said that you went for a walk.”_

“In the park,” CC leaned against the backrest of the wooden bench. Looking around the park she saw a few others walking around the park. “Is my girlfriend worried about me?” CC teased.

 _“Gri-irl-friend!”_ She heard a flustered response. _“We are n not…”_

“Then why we share a bed?” CC could feel Lelouch blushing. “You cannot deny it.” CC looked down at her phone as she clicked the screen. “My girl.” CC smiled.

 _“Witch,”_ Lelouch hissed. _“Yeah I remember now but I still say that….”_ CC heard her stop talking for a few.

“Talking to Kallen?” CC smirked.

 _“Yeah,”_ Lelouch sighed. _“How long will you be?”_

“Not much longer,” the immortal replied. “Why? Worried about sexy me?”

Hearing Lelouch sigh, _“Yes. About_ them _. If_ they _see you then…”_

Cutting off her girlfriend CC laughed a response. “Relax, they won’t know who I am.”

 _“Alright but there is one other problem I need to talk to you about,”_ Lelouch spoke over the cellphone. “ _It's about that little mind reader.”_

“Mao,” CC admitted. “If he comes for me I'll take care of him.”

 _“What if he comes over to me?”_ Lelouch reminded her. _“I can think of many ways to take care of it but it'd be easier if you where here.”_

Smiling CC responded, “Well you know when he'll come right? So you'll have to best plan to removed the problem?”

 _“He'll come after Shirley but that's another reason why I want to talk about his now.”_ Lelouch’s firm voice sounded.

“We'll worry about the details later,” CC argued. “I know that you have a plan. You always do.”

 _“Fine. Well.”_ Lelouch sighed. _“I do have a plan. I guess it'll have to wait.”_ After talking a bit more CC ended the call with her girlfriend and stood up. As she left the park she stopped in the road as she heard someone call out. Turning her head, she watched a long pink haired girl jump out of a window into an emerald eyed brown haired number's arms.

Acting instantly CC took a picture of the two on Reality Twister app.

**Profile(S) added**

**Ephemia Vi Britannia**

**Suzuki Kururugi**

_‘He doesn't even know who he’s with,’_ CC mussed. Opening the princess's profile she was greeted by her naked model. Tapping on Euphemia's make breasts she widened and rounded it out. Pulling her small one outs they started to take a much larger shape. Once the immortal finished she looked over the model and smirked. _‘Something is still not quite right.’_ She thought. Changing the **breast #** CC tapped on the other spots on her body. Clicking on **Apply** she looked up to see the pink haired girl’s breasts expand outwards. Watching with interest CC watched the changes to Euphemia.

While the two was tending to a cat, Euphemia’s breasts lunched outwards at a rapid pace. With her breasts pushing the fabric out her face remained unchanged as no one seemed to respond to what happened to her breasts. While her breasts were expanding, her clothes started to morph and adjust. CC’s eyes looked down right below Euphemia’s natural set of breasts as two more sets of two more bulges pushed out from underneath her normal set. Each of the new sets grew out faster than her first pair. By the time it stopped, Euphemia had three rows of breasts the size of soccer balls.

Her steal blue eyes watched the two talk but the more that they did Suzaku’s eyes dropped to the pink girl’s breasts. _‘Can’t keep your eyes off of them?’_ Mussed CC. _‘Then why do you have your own…’_ She froze after opening Suzaku’s profile. _‘No that’d be too boring. What about…’_ She changed course as she made the change.

Unknown to Suzaku, his pants got tighter. Feeling nothing Suzaku continued to talk to Euphemia. In the crotch, two spheres grew out pushing the fabric around his crotch out. But, instead of ripping the fabric just grew. Rounder and rounder the spheres grew pushing past small soccer balls to normal sized ones.

CC held in a giggle as she kept her stoic poker face as she watched the balls grow even larger. _‘Large beach balls..’_ Mentally noted the immortal. ‘Al most there.’ She thought as Suzaku’s sphere stopped at… the one foot round mark. Yet the biggest thing to note was not the size of the balls but the visible tents that was formed on top of them. ‘Breasts for balls would be better suited for a guy.’ CC closed her eyes and walked farther down the side walk. Opening her eyes something hit her. _“Hey Reality Twister?”_ She asked through her headset.

_“Yes?”_

_“I got a question,”_ CC asked as her mind went from the pinked haired teen to purple.

 

 

Lelouch sat down on her own rear as she had the TV on. _‘Still not used to this,’_ Lelouch thought.

 _“Lelouch?”_ Kallen’s voice spoke up in the back of her mind.

_“Yes?”_

Kallen sighed, _“Where is that witch?”_

 _“I honestly have no idea and that is worrying me.”_ Lelouch honestly replied.

 _“So...”_ Kallen’s voice got cut off as the two heard a knock on the door. Sighing and getting up, Lelouch made her way over to the door. Opening the door, the princess was greeted by her naga friend Milly.

“Lelouch,” The blond spoke up. She had both of her arms crossed under her bust. “I need to talk to you about a something.”

“Sure, what is it?” Lelouch asked as she let her friend in. Slithering in Milly turned around to look at her friend close the door once she had her entire tail in the room.

Looking down Milly put her arms at her side and rubbed her right elbows with her left hand. “It’s….” Milly sighed, “IS Sayoko or Nunnally here?”

A look of concern covered the ravenette, “What’s the matter? Why do you have to talk to just me about?”

Locking her eyes with Lelouch’s, “It’s something that I need to ask you and I rather not have Sayoko or your sister around.”

Sighing Lelouch spoke up, “They are not here. They won’t be for about an hour.“

Breathing in Milly looked Lelouch straight on the eyes. “You’re Zero. Aren't you?”

Lelouch flinched as she heard those words. _“Wait! How the hell does she know that you are Zero?”_ Kallen spoke up in the back of the princess’s mind.

 _“I don’t know but,”_ Lelouch responded. _“I look nothing like Zero._ ” Faking a look of confusion. “What are you talking about Ma’am president?”

Milly crossed her arms, and leaned forwards making her big booty shake. “Don't lie to me Lelouch.” Milly’s snake eyes narrowed. “I know that you are Zero. We're old friends and I know you well enough to know about your motive.”

Lelouch shook her head, “Milly. I've seen what Zero dresses like and he looks nothing like me.”

“Lelouch,” Milly’s voice turned stern. “I know it's you. Every time Zero appeared you were not with your sister or Sayoko. It’s about your mother isn’t?”

Lelouch sighed, “It’s about my mother.”

 _“Lelouch!”_ Kallen cried. _“Why would you admit to!”_

“I knew it,” Milly looked away and closed her eyes as she sighed. “Just be careful. I don't want to lose a friend,” Milly smiled.

Lelouch stayed quiet for a second. Right as he was about to respond the door opened to reveal CC walking into the door. The immortal at this point was no longer in her disguise. Walking into the room, the immortal wrapped her arms around Lelouch’s neck and touched Kallen with her hands. As she rested her head of Lelouch’s shoulder she rubbed her crotch over Lelouch’s giant butt breasts. “I'm back.” She spoke monotony.

Going red Lelouch spoke slightly irritated, “Can you not do that to my rear?”

Watching the scene unfold before her, Milly laughed. “I swear! You two are made for each other!”

“Not funny,” Lelouch remarked.

“Well I got to go Lelouch,” Milly gently smiled. “I’m glad we could chat.” After she said that she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Not bothering to look at the immortal. Lelouch said, “Enjoyed your little walk?”

“Yes very much so,” CC responded. “I had a nice jog.”

 

 

Euphemia walked through the hallways of the government building for area 11. As she walked she smiled at the thought of Suzaku. _‘What a kind guy.’_ She thought. Smiling she walked over to Cornelia’s personal room and walked knocked the door.

“Come in.” The multi breast princess heard. Walking into the room Euphemia saw that Cornelia was doing some paperwork. “Ah Euphie.” Cornelia walked around the desk. Euphemia’s eyes widened in shock.

 _‘Her body! It's…’_ The gentle girl took in her older sister's new body. From the waist down her purple haired sister had a giant spider body for legs. The giant Spider body five feet long and four feet round in the middle most point of her spider half. Her long thin spider legs was made of the same shiny shell that her main body was. The last thing to note was the fact that her spider body was the same purple coloring as her hair. “Sister are you alright?”

Confused Cornelia looked back at her younger sister. “What are you talking about Euphie?”

“Never mind,” Euphemia replied. “Must have been my imagination. So, let me guess. All that paper work is getting to you.” She smiled.

Cornelia shook her head and sighed, “It’s not my forte. I’m a warrior not some politician.”

Euphemia could only giggle at her sister. “I know. But have you had a look around the settlement?”

“No I haven’t,” Cornelia responded. “But, speaking of which.” She paused and raised her voice as she half yelled. “What are you thinking about pulling that little stunt of yours!”

Euphemia flinched as her sister’s words. “But nothing bad happened! I had an escort the entire time.”

“Even so you shouldn’t have pull that stunt!” Cornelia half yelled making Euphemia sigh.

 

 

Euphemia walked back through the halls to her room but as she did, her phone vibrated. Taking it out and looking at it. She saw the words on the notifications: _New APP is available!_

 _‘A new app?’_ Euphie wondered. ‘ _Why would I get notified about a new app?’_ She wondered. Shrugging it off she clicked on the link to go to the store page.

**Reality Twister**

_‘Reality Twister?’_ Euphemia repeated the name. _‘What kind of app is this?’_ She thought as she hit the download on the page. Waiting for it to appear on her devices main menu, Euphie clicked on the app to open it.

 _“Welcome to Reality Twister,”_ A female voice sounded through the speakers. _“Your tool to twisting reality to your whim!”_ Euphie rose an eyebrow. _“It’s easy to do. Click your profile and let’s get started!”_

 _‘This is weird,’_ Euphemia thought. Shaking her head, she stopped at her bedroom door. Entering her room, she closed the door and click on her name on the main menu of the App. Once the screen shifted to for her to see a naked model of herself.

“Now that you are here,” The voice spoke up. _“Let us begin with the basics!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there. Guess what I just finished? A new chapter of this series! But yeah I did want to make more of a story going on and I think I did just that! :) I hope you like what I added. The transformations and expansions I mean. Now yes i added some Multi breast and i did breastifed someone. AKA, Suzaku. I mean yes I did change his nuts. I can't just limit all the changes and chaos in TF taurs, etc be just females. Not including a TG transformation of a guy to a girl. So yeah I did just what I did to him.
> 
> Now in the series there will be transformation/expanstion etc that are done just for the sake of it. Like making Milly a Naga with a giant booty and giving Euphemia more than two breasts. These I'll add from time to time if I feel it fits but also for laughs. But mostly because you cannot find these kind of fetishes done to the CodeGeass cast.
> 
> The others like Making Cornelia into a Drider will have a story impact just like Suzaku who now has boob nuts. Wheather or not the impact is big or small will remain to be seen.
> 
> But now. I got to say that I am going to make the series DA allowed so if someone has an issue that is not "I dont like this" then i'll see if i can fix it without wrecking the story. With that out of the way. I got a few more things to say. [For one I would like to here what you think i should do to Shirley?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12004994) What kind of transformation sounds best for her? Another thing, should i have Milly join Lelouch's rebellion?
> 
> Lastly i want to say that i got two more Transformations that i want to do and another will happen in the next chapter. Sorry about not seeing Cornelia transform but I couldn't fit it in or make it interesting to read.
> 
> Polls for fun! And bouncing ideas!  
> [What sounds the most fun thing to happen to Sayako?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12339416)  
> A for fun poll:  
> [What do you want to see in CC's New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12162482) (Round 2)  
> [What should happen to Suzaku in CCs New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157467)  
> [What sounds like the best thing to happen to Rivalz?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157488)  
> [What kind of breastifing transformation would you want the most?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12101678)
> 
> Influnce the story  
> [What kind of antics should Drider Euphemia create with her Reality Twister?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157503)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sitting down on the edge of her bed Euphemia looked over the naked 3D model of herself. _‘Why does it look just like me?’_ The haired princess wondered.

 _“Are you ready to start?”_ The female voice asked. _“Because we have a lot to cover!”_

 _‘Wait did it just!’_ Euphemia's eyes widened as she looked at the app. “Are you talking…”

 _“Bingo! Not only am I an app and I'm also an AI,”_ Reality Twister spoke. _“So, do you want to learn how use me?”_

“Ah… sure.” Euphemia stammered.

 _“Well first off you can modify your body through the 3D model by touching it or by dragging the menu down from the top.”_ A red line flashed as she looked up to the top of the app.

Complying with what the AI was talking about, Euphemia pulled down the menu to be surprised to see the selection of options available. “This is a lot of stuff!” Euphemia exclaimed. “I mean there is a full bio of myself!” Looking over the data on herself, she found her eyes being drawn to the bio tab. Touching the tab she was greeted by a new window with a full bio of herself.

_Euphemia is a time traveler from the future that found herself alive in the past after…._

_‘Wait how does it know that….!’_ The princess froze as she read over the rest of her bio. _‘No one should be able to know that!’_ Gulping she asked, “How does it know so much!?”

_“I do exactly as I am programed and designed to do.”_

“That is just plain weird,” Euphemia. “But… you said I can do anything to myself with you?”

 _“Exactly,”_ Reality Twister spoke. _“From growing breasts, shrinking someone in size. Making a person have tits for butt cheeks to changing someone’s race-“_

“Changing someone’s race?” Euphemia asked.

 _“Yeah like turning someone into a drider or a-“_ Reality Twister started to explain before getting cut off by Euphemia.

“I can become a drider like my sister?” Euphemia grinned as she grew excited. Her eyes looked through the menu till she found what she was looking for.

 **Race:** Human

Clicking on the box she changed the information on her profile data.

 **Race:** Drider

 _“Really? That is what you want change?”_ Reality Twister asked.

“Yes,” Euphemia said as she looked back at her naked model. Her new model showed off her black spider body. “If my sister is going to be a drider, then, why can’t I? But how do I change the dimensions and other things?”

“You can go into the menu,” RT flashed the top red bar again. “Or you can just tap on the body and pull up small data on that body part.”

Euphie nodded to herself and tapped on the legs a new menu appeared.

 **Leg #:** 6  
**Leg type:** [Thin / _(Standard)_ / Thick / Custom ]  
**Color:** Inherited

 _‘Let’s change that,’_ Euphemia thought with a grin. Working on the setting she changed the values.

 **Leg #:** 8  
**Leg type:** [ _(Thin)_ / Standard / Thick / Custom ]  
**Color:** Inherited

 _‘Perfect!’_ She thought. Confirming the change, she went back to the main model. “So how do I apply the whole thing?”

 _“There is a set transformation. You can have everything happen at once,”_ Reality Twister spoke. _“After the last few updates to me. This method of applying Reality Twists became the default method.”_

“Last update?” Euphemia repeated. Shaking her head tapped on the main spider body to bring up some more information.

 **Body Depth:** 5 ****  
Body Width: 5 ****  
Body Height: 5 ****  
Color: Black

Taking only seconds she altered the data to reflect something else.

 **Body Depth:** 7 ****  
Body Width: 6 ****  
Body Height: 6 ****  
Color: Pink

 _‘Being bigger than sister would be fun.’_ She thought with a smile. He r smile then fell as she asked. “What if people treat me different as a drider and not as my six-breasted form?” She looked down at her six breasts that hung off the front of her body.

 _“You can set up the transformation to twist reality so that you were always a drider.”_ Reality Twister spoke. _“Also, you can set it so the target will be aware of the change and make others in your profile list be aware of the change.”_

“Oh alright,” Euphemia remarked. “I’ll have to keep that in mind for the future.” Taking a few more seconds she changed the last of the settings.

 **Reality Bends:** Yes  
**Target Aware:** Yes  
**Immune Targets** : None

Setting up the last of the requirements she clicked _Apply_ to start the transformation. Instantly Euphie felt a tingling in her rear. Looking down at her rear she watched her clothes get pushed way as a bit of numbness went through her butt. As her ass grew her dress was pushed away from her newly growing spider body. Feeling her long dress get stretched out behind her legs she stood up. At that point she could see her white panties getting stretched as her two basketball sized butt cheeks fused into one sphere of flesh.

Then her panties snapped making Euphemia blush. _‘I should have removed them.’_ She went red with embarrassment. As they expanded at a rapid rate both of her ass cheeks fused into on large beach ball sized sphere. She continued to stay red as the sphere pushed straight back. Stumbling forwards Euphemia lost her balance and ended on the floor. Her face was now looking straight at the floor with her hands keeping herself from laying on her six breasts.

Once on the floor she felt her legs burn and ache in the core of her bones and hips. The burning only amplified as her legs thinned. Her feet narrowed and pointed as her toes bled togather into a single point. Then they started to split and multiply into more thin spider like legs. Looking over her shoulders to see how much bigger her morphing rear was growing. By this point it was two feet round. She giggled as her skin could be seen pushing out from her dress.

Her skin started to shift to pink, and her new body part stretched out deeper. Watching in anticipation transforming body sped up the process. The new part of her body doubled in size, making it so she couldn't see past her spider half. Soon her dress could no longer cover her spider body as it was now drive feet deep and four feet round. It's pink colors only then shank in.

Lifting one of her legs newly created spider legs. She proceeded to stand up on all eight legs. But while she stood up her giant spider body was still not done growing. It furthered out reaching seven feet deep so the end of her body was seven feet from her waist. Ann her body was six feet round in the middle most section of her body. Looking back over her shoulders she took in the sight of her new body part. _‘Wow! I knew it would be massive but this takes the cake!’_ She thought. “Wow this is perfect!” Euphie smiled.

 _“Glad you think so,”_ Reality Twister spoke up.

Euphie replied, “I do think so and I looking so sexy!” The princess giggle at the sight of her new body. “Just a s-sexy as Suzaku and his breast balls.” She giggled at the thought. She suddenly went beet red in embarrassment. _‘Bad Euphemia! Don’t think dirty!’_

 _“Sounds like crush,”_ Reality Twister spoke up.

The pink drider burned up, “H he’s ‘s no ot a-a cru-ush.”

 _“Was he your boyfriend in the future?”_ Reality Twister asked.

“Future,” Euphie quietly spoke to herself. “That’s right, Lelouch used his geass on…” She paused. “...me.” Looking down at the app. “But, is there a way to prevent geass from affecting me?”

“Sort of,” Reality Twister spoke up. “Only if you give yourself a code.”

“Wait what’s a code?” Euphemia asked. Reality Twister quickly explained to her what a code was. The person gains immortal life, never aging. _‘That is not something I’d like to have.’_

Shaking her head, “I need to get back on track. I need to find a way to help Lelouch,” Euphie talked to herself. “With him knowing.” Sitting down on her massive bed she leaned against her spider body in thought. “I need someone else to do it though.” She continued to think it over she needed someone who she could trust but no one came to mind. Jeremiah couldn’t work. Perhaps someone else. She looked down at her phone and frowned. _’I hate to use it like this but perhaps I can_ convince _someone to help.’_

 

CC was sitting on one of the couches on the loft in the student ballroom. Luckily no one was around her. Opening the Reality Twister app her eyes widened. _‘Where is Euphemia’s profile!’_

“Reality Twister.”

_“What is it?”_

“What happened to Euphemia’s profile?” CC’s voice hinted a bit of worry.

“Oh so that happened,” The AI muttered.

“What happened?” CC asked again.

“Well by the looks of it she now is a Reality Twister owner,” the Ai explained.

CC narrowed her eyes. “What? I thought that there could be only one?”

 _“Not at all,”_ Reality Twister explained. _“An owner of Reality Twister cannot effect another owner. So yes, there can be more than one owner.”_

 _‘This is not good.’_ CC thought, “But how many can have you?”

“Me? Only one at a time.” RT explained. “I mean the new owner has their own copy of myself.”

“Is there any way for me to learn who else has one?”

“No.”

 _‘Fuck,’_ CC swore as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “This is not good.” She sighed and released her hand. Putting a hand on her naked breasts she played with a nipple and looked at the Profiles again. “Well I guess there I could play with someone.” She talked to herself. Looking through her options she clicked on one. “This one will do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this took a while but i got it done! Dispite being short i wanted to add some story progress and yess, I turned Euphemia into a drider. So sue me. I wanted to make her into one and now you all get to see a drider TF. And yes She seems to like Suzaku's specail assets. Now that was one of the little changes that Transformation did. Also did anyone see that happening with Reality Twister at the end? THe supprise that shocked CC? Please tell me all your thoughts in the comments and dont be shy!
> 
> Also I personally love the idea that Euphemia is the bigger drider. But this means i most likely will not be doing anymore Drider TFs for the story.... for a while at least. Lstly i figured out how to add two new things to the series, one is vore and the other is a secret!
> 
> Now I removed two polls. One will be geting a new poll for you all to vote. For CCs New Toy, what transformation should happen to Shirly? and What do you want to see in CC's new toy? Now i know what I will be doing to that poll on Shirley. What it is? I cant tell you all. But the poll helped me decide and the other general poll will have a replacement with returning and new options for What do you want to see in CC's new toy?
> 
> Now i have decided to post up four more polls, one is just for fun. Another will let you the readers decide what out of the available options happens to acurent character and the other two is simple for your opinion. The results will be used to help me brainstorm ideas. So here they are!
> 
> Polls for fun! And bouncing ideas!  
> [What sounds the most fun thing to happen to Sayako?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12339416)  
> A for fun poll:  
> [What do you want to see in CC's New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12162482) (Round 2)  
> [What should happen to Suzaku in CCs New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157467)  
> [What sounds like the best thing to happen to Rivalz?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157488)  
> [What kind of breastifing transformation would you want the most?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12101678)
> 
> Influnce the story  
> [What kind of antics should Drider Euphemia create with her Reality Twister?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157503)


	7. Chapter 7

**CC’s New Toy Chapter 7**

“There is one more thing that I want to do to you,” CC spoke quietly to herself. “Milly.” She tacked on her name at the end. Looking over the 3D of the naga girl she pulled down the menu.

 **Race:** Naga

The immortal looked at the words before her. _‘Why does this feel incomplete?’_ She thought to herself. _‘It fits who she is but…’_ CC talked to herself. _‘She is playful like a fox as well…...’_ CC’s eyes widened as an idea hit her.

“Reality Twister?”

_“Yes?”_

“Can I make the race of a target a hybrid?”

 _“Just hold on the race name and follow the prompts,”_ Reality Twister answered. _“Why do you ask?”_

“Going to turn our local Naga into a hybrid,” CC let out a rare smirk. CC held onto _Naga_ for a new mini window to appear.

 **Hybrid Races:** _Disabled._

 _‘Like that’ll stay off,’_ CC smirked.

 **Hybrid Races:** _Enabled_

“Bingo,” CC spoke. Clicking on the race again a new window popped up. _‘Ok these are getting a little annoying.’_

She shook her head and looked at the screen and looked at the menu.

 **Races:** [1 / **_2_** / 3 /4 / 5 ] ****  
Race 1: Naga  
**Race 2:** N/A

“Let’s fix that.” Spoke the immortal.

 **Race 1:** Naga  
**Race 2:** Kitsune

Hitting apply the green haired woman smiled and went back to the model view. _‘Only one tail?’_ She noted. Before her, Milly had grown a blond fox tail that came out from her where her human spine met her snake half. On the top of her head she also had two blond fox ears on the top of her head near her human ears. She tapped on the tail for a new window to appear. _‘Let’s see…’_ She thought. _‘How about nine?’_ With that said she set the tail amount to nine and watched the model multiply into nine tails. “Still not quite right,” the witch talked to herself.

 **Tail length:** 5ft  
**Tail Color:** Black  
**Tail type:** Thin

After applying the change to the set of changes she watched the tails shift to a more thin and long shape while having the fur turn black. CC frowned. _‘Dang it. Now no one can see your nice big ass booty!’_ She paused. _‘But I got a solution for that little problem.’_

Rotating the model about she zoomed in and touched on her snake ass. Playing with the setting and dimensions she increased the Naga Kitsune’s ass in size. Watching the model explode in size, her snaky hips widened to such a huge amount. Roughly four feet from side to side and her ass cheeks if you could call them was two feet round each. Yet before her ass was smoothed out to keep a snake like appearance and smooth.

 _‘If your ass is going to have nine long kitsune with an extreme, then your snake tail needs to be longer.’_ CC mentally monologue.

 **Tail length:** 30ft

With the last change set she watch the black and yellow tail extend outwards to a new massively long length.  “Perfect.”  Making sure that the other setting she wanted, she clicked on _Apply Set_.

“CC!” The immortal heard her voice get called from the lower floor of the room. CC looked over the railing to she Lelouch standing there. “Come down here. I need your help with something.”

Not even giving a response, CC got off the couch and meet her girlfriend on the lower floor. “What's the matter sexy?” CC asked.

Sighing, “It's what the news announced.”

“You’re not going to fall for it?” Lelouch’s girlfriend asked.

Lelouch was about to speak but she gasped as a fire burned in Kallen. “Gah!”

CC blinked and quickly asked, “What's the matter?”

 _“Hey I can see!”_ Kallen's voice sounded in the back of Lelouch’s mind.

 _“Is this your geass?”_ Lelouch replied as she looked around. _“Because I see everything in white outlines.”_

CC held a concerned voice, “What is going on?”

“Kallen used her geass,” the response made the immortal's eyes widen. “And apparently, I can ride the geass while she uses it.”

Recomposing herself, “We isn't that useful. Now what are...” CC was cut off as her girlfriend put a finger over her mouth. The breastified princess turned to the door and watched it open.

“Hey Lulu have…” An orange haired girl in the doorway froze. “Sorry!” Her face went red at the sight of Lelouch and her girlfriend's naked breasts. “I didn't realize that!”

Lelouch pinched her nose and then let it go before she looked at her friend. “Nothing happened. I just found CC for something I needed.”

“But why is CC’s breast out on display?” A red Shirley asked.

“I always have my breasts hang naked.”

“Ohh,” Shirley quietly spoke.

“What did you need?” the green haired woman asked.

“Nothing really important,” Shirley admitted. “I'll just see if Milly could help me. Do you two know where she is?”

Lelouch spoke up, “She is in the class counsel room with Rivalz.”

“Ok,” Shirley nodded. “Thanks, you two!” With that said she left the room leaving the two girlfriends alone.

 _“That was weird,”_ Kallen remarked in Lelouch’s mind. She turned off her geass as she spoke. _“What did she even want to begin with?”_

 _“That is Shirley for you,”_ Lelouch responded. “Alright CC. I need your help.”

 

 

Lelouch stood dressed as Zero in the underground tunnels beneath the school. “I still have no clue how you get your assets hidden.” CC off handedly commented as she leaned against the wall. Before her, Lelouch stood as Zero without his helmet on. There was no giant butt breasts nor giant breasts.

“It’s a pain in my ass,” Lelouch responded. “But first I need to make a call.” Taking out his phone he made a call. “Ohgi,” He started. “It’s me Zero.” He paused as the guy spoke. “I need your cells assistance. It relates to Cornelia.” Hearing the man freak out he spoke up again. “Relax, you are not going to be fighting her. I need help for setting something up…”

 

 

Euphemia walked through the halls of the capital. ‘This is the time she tries to trap Lelouch…. No Zero.’ Stopping in place of the hall she saw an officer who commonly reports to her older sister. “Excuse me but has my sister already left?”

The Britannian soldier nodded and responded. “She left a about an hour ago.”

“Thank you,” Euphemia smiled before she turned around to walk about the halls. As she did, a few thoughts ran through her mind. _‘I guess I’ll have to wait till she gets back to talk to her.’_

 

 

Cornelia was standing the G1 mobile base at the ghettos overlooking the map as her soldiers searched the area. On either side of her was her Knight Guilford and Dalton. _“Not a single civilian,”_ One of the Knightmare pilots’ reports. _“It's a ghost town.”_

“looks like the local population left,” Dalton stated to Cornelia who shifted a bit on her spider body.

“So I can see,” Cornelia nodded. She then stole a glance to her right at Guildford to gauge his reaction.

“Looks like Zero isn’t going to come,” Guildford stated.

“I guess he doesn’t have as big flare for the theoretical as I thought.” Cornelia crossed her arms.

 _“SHIT!”_ One of the pilots cried. On the screen, a few of the unit’s IFF tags dropped as the Knightmares fell into pits.

“Just lost delta group!” Another voice cried.

“I guess I spoke too soon,” Cornelia narrowed her eyes.

“My Lord,” one of the operators in the G1 looked up to the drider Princess. “There is open voice channel coming from within the ghetto.”

Cornelia narrowed her eyes and spoke, “Who is it?”

“We are not sure,” THE operator replied. “Its just an open channel.”

“Then open it.” Cornelia ordered.

“R-right away!”

 _“This is Zero,”_ The ambiguous voice spoke through the speakers. “I Have a message for her highness Cornelia.”

“I am here,” Cornelia answered in the base. Everyone else went quiet as she took a step forwards. “What do you want?”

 _“To meet personally,” The_ response enraged the drider.

“Your mad if you think that’d I comply to…”

 _“I’ll be alone as well,”_ He spoke. _“As long as it is just you. You can bring your personal Knightmare if you so desire. I’ll send you the coordinates.”_ As soon as he said that a new Single appeared on the map. Looking Down at the map Cornelia frowned.

 

 

Cornelia stat in the cockpit of her personal Knightmare. A giant purple drider Knightmare frame moved slowly through the ruins. She already removed all of her units and stopped in her current location as she saw a lone Sutherland standing before her.

Cornelia’s Knightmare was very different from the other Knightmare frames designs other than it was based on her body. With the Spider half being bigger than the human half, there was where she had the power cells of the Frame. Attached to the front of main spider body was the old version of her custom Knightmare frame from before she was turned into a drider. In her hands, she held onto her Lance in her machines hand. Lastly her unit was held up by thick purple mechanical spider legs which had wheels on the bottom to allow her to move like a normal Knightmare.

Getting out of her Knightmare she jumped to the ground and landed on her feet over the broken ruins of a town. “Well what is that you must meet me face to face!” She called out to Zero who stood before her.

Zero took his hand out. Taking note of what was in his hand. Cornelia was caught off guard as he tossed something to her. “A little gift.” He simply stated.

The drider princess caught it and looked at the object. _‘A flash drive? No its too big.’_ She looked up to the masked man. “What is this?”

“Data,” Zero responded. “On something that your dear late brother was doing behind everyone's back. Relating to _that_ poisonous gas.”

Cornelia's eyebrows rose. “I fail to see why this is important but now that you are here.” She pulled out her personal gun and pointed it at Zero. “I'll end your life with my own hands!”

“Part of the reason why I killed Clovis was because of what inhumane projects he was doing,” Zero’s words broke Cornelia’s concentration.

“What?”

“It’s all in the hard drive,” Zero held his hand out. “The inhumane things that he has been hiding.” Zero lowered his hand. “If you don’t trust me with connecting the drive to your computer. Then just connect it to something that you find worthless.” Right as he did the ground beneath his feet collapsed and he simply fell into the hole along with his Knightmare. Running over to the hole Cornelia gaze into the hole to see only the broken Knightmare.

The drider princess recollected herself and walked back to her Knightmare before jumping into it. _‘Zero.’_ She thought. _‘Just who are you?’_

 

 

Milly was standing on her tail in the room while Rivalz was working on some sheets for the school. The student President was about to reply to a question that Rivalz asked her when she felt a burning in her rear. ”What in the world?” Milly spoke up.

“Ma’am Prez are you alright?” Rivalz looked up at the naga.

Milly looked over to her rear in fear as she felt the fire intensify. Then she felt it, her rear started to expand. “My ass! Its growing!” She told Rivalz.

The blue head went a bit right as he just sheepishly responded. “Um, your rear… was always that big.”

Milly whipped her head to stare at Rivalz, _‘How does he no—T!’_ She flinched as she felt a bit of pain on the top of her head. Reaching up to her head she grabbed something above her ears. _‘Are these? Fox ears!?’_ After a second she spoke. “What is going on why do I have fox ears she muttered.”

“You always had them,” Rivalz questioned her.

“No I never had….” She stopped talking as a sharp pain hit her lower tail bone. Snapping her head around, her eyes widened in shock. Before her eyes was nine black fox tails. Like those of a kitsune. But that wasn’t what caught her off guard the most it. Was the returning fire in her snake like ass, looking past her new tails she could she her ass pass the size of beach balls to grow even farther. Putting her hands on her hips she felt her scales grow new ones between one another as her hips flared outwards. “A foot round….” She gasped.

“Are you ok?” Rivalz asked again. “I normally never see you like this.”

Milly felt her ass pull her body backwards. She gritted her teeth as the heat expanded in her rear. The blue haired teen quickly got up and walked over to his student president. “It’s still growing.” Milly stated as her put both hands onto her soft snake booty. Feeling the scales beneath her fingers her ass finally stood but as it did she leaned forwards.

“But your—” Rivalz never got to finish the statement as right then he found himself on the floor.

Face to face, both Milly and Rivalz went red in the face as their noses touched. Rivalz stayed red as he laid on his back and realized that their hips where touching. Milly let her fox tails sing back and forth. _‘This is awkward!’_ He thought.

“Milly? Rival?” A new voice called their attention to see the door open. Before then Shirley stood as she walked into the room. “Can I ----“ The girl froze in place to gain an embarrassed red tone on her face. Her eyes widened at the sight of Milly laying over Rivalz. It was the sight alone that made her fall to the floor unconscious.

The two on the floor looked back at one another. “We never tell anyone about this.” Milly told Rivalz who only nodded. After she stated that she felt a burning in her naga tail. Looking back at the black and tan tail she watched it lengthen out at a very rapid pace till it stopped at thirty feet long. It snaked around the room leaving Milly annoyed. _‘Really! Only now it grows!’  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, a lot of stuff happened. Like ass expandion, a kitsune TF-- sort of. And well more plot based events. I mean this chapter was ment to have more plot based events... plus on TF for the hell of it. So yeah i did that to Milly. She's a Hybrid race now. A hybrid between a Naga and a Kitsune. Rember how CC called her a snake and a fox? So back then i decide to make her anga cause i wanted a naga character in the series. Then i'd later make her a hybrid of a Naga and a Kitsume or a fox girl. You know like a catgirl! A Neko!
> 
> So about the idea of Hybrid RAces, since we now have a NagaKitsune. What would be some cool hybrids you'd like to see? I think a limit of three races, two mythical races and human fusion. So far i got on idea. What about a NagaDrider Hybrid? So comment before what kinds or crazy ideas you got. It helps simulate ideas! :)
> 
> Now back to the plot points of the story. I always forget what the ghettos name is where Lelouch first tries to fight Cornelia so i just never mentioned it. At first i wanted to make it so Lelouch would try to capture Cornelia but decided against that. In a Code Geass fanfiction I've read before. Lelouch used this time to try to place doubt in Cornelia's mind so I thought this would be a good idea and ran with it. Mainly because I thought it fit the best.
> 
> So what is Euphie up to? She seems up to something. Also yes Lelouch and Kallen will get defused. But right now for future chapters i will be adding more dailogue for Kallen. THis chapter there just wasn't enough room to add it in and make it fit.
> 
> OCs, i will be adding in OC's to liven up the story. So far i got two of my own i'll be adding in. So i think i'll juist let you all give me your OC ideas. Now while i love OCs and they work greast in some anime fanfictions and fanfictions in general. For Code Geass they are a bit hard to write in properly. So i will take OC submisions but i'll have to make sure they fit.  
> They must have:  
> Name:  
> Age:  
> Eye Color:  
> Hair Color and style:  
> Personality:  
> Skin Tone:  
> Nationality:  
> Description:
> 
> Lastly i got just one more thing to say... i think. Oh yeah! Yes I did that at the end with Rivalz and Milly. :D
> 
> Polls for fun! And bouncing ideas!  
> [What sounds the most fun thing to happen to Sayako?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12339416)  
> A for fun poll:  
> [What do you want to see in CC's New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12162482) (Round 2)  
> [What should happen to Suzaku in CCs New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157467)  
> [What sounds like the best thing to happen to Rivalz?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157488)  
> [What kind of breastifing transformation would you want the most?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12101678)
> 
> Influnce the story  
> [What kind of antics should Drider Euphemia create with her Reality Twister?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157503)


	8. Chapter 8

**CCs New Toy  
Chapter 8**

Euphemia walked through the hall of the government building after she just found out that she missed Cornelia. Slowly the drider girl walked through the halls and only stopped was she saw someone with her arms crossed. Euphie blinked and looked over to the dark-skinned women with silver hair. “Oh highness!” She gasped at the sight of the pink haired. “I did not see you there.” She instantly kneeled before the spider girl.

Euphie only smiled gently as she bent forwards a bit to make her breasts bounce before the woman. The long silver haired woman blush at the sight of the six breasts. “Don’t worry about it. I just came around the corner. But what are you doing here?”

She raised her head and looked at the princess. “I am waiting for Jeramiah.”

“Oh I see,” light heartedly she smiled. “You don’t have to stay kneeled.”

Nodding at her words the woman stood up. “Of course,” She nodded and stood up yet she still looked like she had something to say. “You can speak freely.” The statement shocked the solider a bit but she nodded.

“Is there something I can help you with your highness?”

“I was looking for my sister,” Euphemia crossed her arms. “I had something I wanted to talk to her about.” Noticing her companion’s look, she spoke up, “You can just talk to me normally.”

“Oh,” she stuttered. “Thank you my highness.”

Giggling in response, “That’s better.”

“What is it that you wanted to talk to her highness Cornelia about?”

Euphie held onto a smile, “It’s just something that I thought would end the fighting in a more non-violent way.”

“Oh I see,” The women responded.

Faking that her phone went off, the princess took out her phone to create a new profile for the woman.

_Valletta Nu_

“I’m sorry,” Euphemia faked. “I got something I need to take care off.” After lying to her. Euphie sidestepped around Valletta Nu to walk past her.

 

 

Euphie slowly was walking up to the door for her sister’s office. Stopping in place she could hear her sister talking. Knocking on the door she heard a come in response and walked in the door.

Standing at her computer Cornelia looked up to see her sister walk into the office. “Oh Euphie.” Her older sister stated. A look of stress was covering her face as she spoke.

That was something that her younger sister took note of. “Is something that matter?”

Cornelia rubbed her fore head. “It has to do with Zero.”

A look of worry came over Euphie, _‘Please Lelouch. She better has not caught you.’_ Worrying. “What happened? I heard you staged a trap for this terrorist.”

Cornelia looked down to her desk and looked back up to her sister and sighed. “No, he got way but we did meet one another face to face.” Her pinked haired sister’s face turned to worry. _‘Must fear him.’_ Breathing in she crossed her arms and spoke. “While nothing happened, I did have my personal Knightmare with me.”

 _‘Her drider Knightmare.’_ Euphie recalled the massive Drider shaped Knightmare frame. “Alright so what happened?”

“This?” the drider held up the small black hard drive in her hands. “He gave me this,” Cornelia breathed heavily.

Tilting her head, “But what is so stressful about that?

“It’s the files it contains,” was Euphie’s response. “This was something that Cloves was doing behind our back.” There was a pause for a short time. “Something very inhumane and nothing that I can agree with.”

Euphie gulped, “That doesn’t sound like brother. Are you sure that_”

“It has all of his approved paperwork.” Euphie’s sister cut her off making her choke on air. “Trust me. I couldn’t believe it either.”

“So, what did he do?” Euphemia asked her sister.

Cornelia immediately shot her down. “it's best that you don't know.”

They were silent for a minute. The Euphemia broke the quiet. “Sister there is something that I needed to talk to you about,” Euphie spoke.

Snapping out of her trance Cornelia looked right at Euphemia. “About what?”

“It's an idea of mine,” Euphie admitted. “What if we could take away reason for them to fight us.”

With crossed arms Cornelia spoke, “And how do you want to do that? The only way we can put down the resistance in area 11 is to remove all the cells.”

“But that just give them more reason to fight back.” Euphie remarked. “I want to try something.”

“Try what?”

“Just a start of an idea,” Euphemia answered. “It has to do with the 11 I meet when traveling around the settlement. He is an honorary Britannian who is plots a Knightmare frame.”

“Euphie, you cannot be serious,” Cornelia groaned. “We don’t let numbers pilot a Knightmare.”

“But he was picked as a pilot for…”

“I know who he is working for,” Cornelia snapped making Euphemia flitch. “He is in an irregular unit so the normal restrictions don’t apply!” Regaining herself Euphemia frowned before she moved.

“Sister!” Euphemia slammed her hands down onto the desk. The action shocked Cornelia as Euphemia was never this assertive. “If he is picked to pilot a nightmare then he must be must good!” She paused to let the words sink into her sister’s mind. “I want to make him my knight so-“

“Hell no!”

“So that I can use him to give the notion that those who are strong can succeed, regardless of who you are! If the other numbers, see one raise up then the order will think they can!”

“Even so the very idea that you’d have a number as your Knight is preposterous!” Cornelia threw her hand out.

“I am going to see the unit he is in,” Euphie sternly spoke. “If he is qualified I will make him my knight. Besides, this is only a small part of what I want to try and do.”

“You’re not going to listen to me, are you?” The Rhetorical question aimed at Euphie.

“Not at all,” Euphie responded with a beaming smile.

 _‘This will give me a migraine,’_ Cornelia held her forehead. _‘I just know it.’_

 

Suzaku stepped out from the cockpit of the Lancelot. “Suzaku,” Cécile’s voice called up to him.  Looking downed to see his boss Lloyd and his purple haired assistant.

Lloyd said, “We have a guest.”

“Who would be…” Turning is entire body to looked over the edge to see who was right behind them. “Euphemia!” He exclaimed. Unintentionally he took a step forwards and tripped on the side of the open cockpit. His breast balls bounced just enough to pull him over the edge. Gravity took over making the Japanese teen land on his soft nuts with a blush. Inside his breasts the milk shook making his nuts jiggle slightly.

Euphemia covered her mouth to hide a laugh and a blush at the sight. _‘They are perfect.’_ She thought at the sight of his crotch tits.

“Nice one.”

“LLOYD!” Cecile scolded her boss.

“What?” Lloyd casually spoke.

“He landed on his balls!” As Cecile spoke those words Suzaku got up from his awkward position off his nuts. Euphemia stepped around the tow and smiled at Suzaku.

“Your highness,” Instantly Suzaku nodded in his pilot suit.

Euphemia smiled held her hands before her hips. _‘Damn those look sexy.’_ She took a quick look at his breast balls. Due to his suit the nipples on his balls was clearly seeable as the suit formed around them. “No need to knee,” She spoke.

“So, what brings you to our unit?” Lloyd asks making the two look at him. In Suzaku’s case, he stood up.

“I am getting more involved with the Empire,” Euphie smiled. Suzaku only blinked at her response. “I came here to see if Suzaku can help me with what I want to do.”

“You expect us to replace him?” Lloyd exclaimed.

“LLOYD!” Cecile yelled at the man.

Shaking her head. “Nothing like that. I just need to know how good he is at piloting your Knightmare. He’ll still work for you.”

“If that’s the case.” Lloyd stoically spoke. “Then I see no problem to show you the results!” He sung the last line with glee. Lloyd then stepped away to guide the princess and his devicer. “As you can see he’s at 97% in sync with the Lancelot.”

“What kind of Knightmare is it?” Euphemia asked getting a happy response from Lloyd.

“It’s a sixth experimental Knightmare Frame,” Lloyd responded. “Funded by Schneizel.”

“So, this is one of my brother’s projects,” the drider princess noted. “I guess I’ve…” The young woman was cut off as her phone vibrated. Reaching into the pocket of her dress she pulled it out to see who was calling her. _‘Sister,’_ She sighed. Deciding to ignore the call something in her mind clicked. _‘Wait this is the perfect time to!’_ immediately she went and opened her Reality Teister app to create a new profile.

Lloyd Asplund  
Cecile Croomy  
Suzaku Kururugi

 _‘Perfect,’_ Euphemia grinned. “So I take it this is a very hard score to get?”

“Of course,” Lloyd said, “Suzaku here is the missing part to the machine. I've been living oking for a part like that for a long time.”

 _‘He has no care for Suzaku!’_ Euphemia noticed. _‘He only sees him as a part of the Knightmare!’_ She watched Cecile scold him while Suzaku just stood there confused. _‘At least Cecile doesn’t think that way. If only there was a way to fuse…..’_ Her eyes widened as she looked at her phone in her pocket.

“Was it something I said?” Lloyd asked his assistant indifferently.

“Do you want a detailed explanation?” Cecile smiled.

“I think I'll pass.”

 _‘Perfect!’_ Euphie thought with a hidden smile. The word **Fusion** was at the bottom of the Profile list clicking on it she selected both Lloyd and Cecile to be fused.

 **Name:** Cecile Asplund  
**Sex:** Female  
**Fused:** Lloyd / Cecile  
**Mind:** Fused

 _‘Ok this is a start,’_ Euphemia thought. ‘Those I guess her assets could be bigger.’ After another seconds she expanded the new woman’s assets and hit. _Apply Set_.

Looking up to watch the fruits of her twist. Before her Cecile had already touched her boss’s shoulder. Their clothes evaporated as Lloyd was being pulled into Cecile. Nether held any expression as time seemed to stop for the two. In a mater of seconds but Lloyds and Cecile’s right arms was merged together. Then Lloyd's head was pulled into Cecile’s like he was going into water. Next the rest of his body fell through Cecile and vanished.

Only once that happened did the fusion truly take place. The front bangs of her hair turned a pale light purple like Lloyds, yet that was all that happened to her hair. Her while keeping her face, her eye's color turned into the ones that Lloyd had.

The clothes glowed into a white energy before it started to shift. For the new assets that the woman would have. Her breasts ballooned and grew at an alarming rate. Taking only minutes to be the size of beach balls. Her red nipples was nice and thick. Her ass and hips blew out to match her tits. This created a perfect hourglass figure.

The glowing material finally started to solidify around her entire body. Once it stopped glowing and shifting Euphemia could admire her work. The new woman known as Cecile Aspund had on a duel color theme clothes. On the base most layer on her upper body was form fitting white short sleeve shirt that hugged her breasts and formed around the nipples. Over that she had her old orange jacket that was left open. But instead of being orange and navy blue it was white and silver.

She still had Cecile’s old pants but they were white and silver like her jacket and they were skin tight like her shirt.

The woman unfroze and spoke. “So why did you want to see his score?” She asked with a smile.

“After seeing his score, I think I'll me making him my personal knight.” Euphemia's comment made Suzaku fell onto his nuts again. While Cecile nodded, and looked over at Suzaku.

“Your moving up in the world.” Smiled at the eleven pilot.

“Your Highness,” Suzaku fell into a kneeling position. “I am honored that you would want me but I am just an eleven. I couldn’t possibly be your knight.”

Shaking her head, “Nonsense. You are perfect for what I want to do.” She smiled making Suzaku look up into her eyes. “I already told my sister that I want to put a new spin on Politics.”

“Politic?” Cecile repeated.

Euphie simply smiled. “I might not be the best at it but I’ll just be straight forwards with it.”

Suzaku stood up again and nodded, “So with me being your Knight…”

“It’ll be a simple start to something I want to do.” Euphemia finished for him. She watched him think before he gave his answer.

“I’ll serve you to the best of my ability,” Suzaku Kneeled before the princess.

Cecile turned from looked at her Knightmare tester back to the princess and asked, “So will this impact our research?”

Shaking her head, “No it should not.”

“When will the ceremony be then?” Cecile asked.

“Will not right now,” Euphemia admitted. “I wanted to know if Suzaku would accept. I’ll let you know when it will be.” She stole once last glance at Suzaku’s assets before she smiled and said. “I have to go now.” With that said she walked out of the research room. _‘Still not be enough,’_ she thought.

 _‘No bad Euphie! They are big enough!’_ She mentally scolded herself. _‘And milky enough. Wait! No don’t think about that…..’_ She was red in the face as she walked down the hall. _‘Granted I bet the milk tastes great.’_ The drider’s face went beet red as she slapped her face. _‘Damn my mind!’_

 

“Hello my name is Suzaku Kururugi and I will be attending Ashford Academy,” Suzaku introduced himself to the class. “I hope we can get along well.”

Lelouch sat in the back of the class and looked over to her old friend. _‘Suzaku,’_ She thought. _‘Looks like you'll be joining me again. Glad that hasn't changed but….’_ She took only a second to see the first difference in her old friend from the past. _‘Your nuts were not breasts. Something is not right. First Kallen and I fusing. Milly being a Naga Kitsune and both Euphemia and Cornelia being driders.’_

“Why don’t you take a seat next to Lelouch in the back,” the teacher told the new kid.

 _“Wow look at those nuts,”_ Lelouch heard another girl mutter to her friend. _“Those looks sexy as hell!”_

 _“But he’s an eleven,”_ the other responded.

 _“I don’t care,”_ The first girl spoke. _“I wish my boyfriend have those kinds of nuts.”_

Suzaku didn’t hear the girls and walked over to Lelouch before he took a seat next to his old friend. Right before Lelouch could do anything he heard the teacher spoke up. “We have two more students that were supposed to be her but it looks like they-”

“Damn it Rick!” A laud female voice cried as a girl walked into the room followed by a male. Sorry we’re late. This bastard kept going in the wrong direction.”

“Young lady! I do not tolerate swearing in my class!” The teacher yelled at the short girl who winced. The girl then nodded in response.

She turned to look at the class and simple said, “My name is Racheal. Please call me by my nickname Spectra.” Spectra was more petite shorter girl with whiter and pale skin tone. Only just standing above five feet tall. But what stood out was her purple hairs the showed a light purple hue. But the thing that stood out was her eyes, there were not the same color. Her left eye was a deep rich purple with a pink hue and her right eyes held a deep ocean blue with a light blue hue.

The boy that stood next to her was a taller male with thick messy blond hair. His eyes were what stood out as they were a nice gray. “My name is Jones Mathews.” The teen spoke introduced himself.

 _‘This is different,’_ Lelouch thought. _‘I don’t remember there being more than Suzaku as new students.’_ She watched the two get told where to sit in the class by the teacher. _‘This is going to mix things up.’ **  
**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I’ll admit that this chapter is more of a plot progression chapter other than the sort of just cause fusion. Yes, that Lloyd and Cecile was more of a just cause but I can make it more plot changing or effecting.
> 
> Now the Suzaku jokes. I do have a lot of fun writing those. For some reason, it’s just too damn funny for me. Especially with Euphie. So I do think I’ll be adding more jokes of that kind. And yes, cause of that joke, with Euphie I will have this as a 18+ on this.
> 
> Sadly, there is not any Kallen in this but next chapter there will be. :) So be happy for that! But now that I think about it. Euphie does seem to be up to something. And those OCs are mine. I really wanted to add in a few OCs to the mix. If I do it right, they’ll add more to the depth of this fetish filled story.
> 
> Another thing, remember the Nina poll? Well when I post chapter 9 I’ll be taking it down and whatever has the most votes. Will of course win and happen to Nina, only I’ll pick how it is executed. But the other Straw Polls will still be up for longer. Once I get chapter 9 finished and posted I’ll take a break and plan another set of chapter for the series and I’ll work on some Omakes, Yes omakes. Non-cannon one offs to this series. Also, there is an interactive story I am working on. Well I’ll be just some premade chapters and then I’ll let you know when I post it and you can add to it. Just so you know each chapter will have to be approved by me or one of my interactive story mods.
> 
> Oh, before I forget the Omakes will be posted out of order cause some of them are spoilers to my story. But, I really want to write them and hear your thoughts on them.
> 
> Lastly, I’d love to see someone write a reading/watching story of my fetish based fanfiction. Basically it is where you take some character from RWBY for instanct and make them watch Red Vs Blue. Team RWBY reacts and comments on it as the writing inputs the script into the story. Only thing that I ask for this is that you PM me that you want to do such a thing and you do a few things.
> 
> 1.Max of 8 characters from Code Geass can be in it.  
> 2.Takes place after season 2 finishes  
> a.You can bring Shirly and Lelouch back to life for this  
> 3.Can us an OC that guides them and forces them to read/watch the story.  
> 4.Make sure that the text from my story is easy to tell from your story in the chapters.
> 
> Polls for fun! And bouncing ideas!  
> [What sounds the most fun thing to happen to Sayako?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12339416)  
> A for fun poll:  
> [What do you want to see in CC's New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12162482) (Round 2)  
> [What should happen to Suzaku in CCs New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157467)  
> [What sounds like the best thing to happen to Rivalz?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157488)  
> [What kind of breastifing transformation would you want the most?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12101678)
> 
> Influnce the story  
> [What kind of antics should Drider Euphemia create with her Reality Twister?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157503)


	9. Chapter 9

**CC’s New Toy  
Chapter 9**

Lelouch was walking out of the class room before she stopped for a second and glanced at Suzaku. She pulled at her collar before she left the room. Suzaku at the sight of it slightly gasped but recovered. It wasn’t long till after the class finished that Lelouch was on the roof of the school. She leaned over on the railing pushing into Kallen as she did so.

 _“Please don’t push into me like that,”_ Kallen told Lelouch in the back of her mind. “It uncomfortable and annoying pleasant.”

 _“I know you don’t,”_ Lelouch talked back. _“I don’t like you as my breasts and nor do I like being a girl.”_

 _“Really?”_ Kallen crossed her mental arms. _“Because after being your pair of breasts I thought you adapted fast to your female body.”_

 _“Only because of these false memories,”_ Lelouch responded. _“if it wasn’t for these I wouldn't be able to adjust so fast.”_ She stopped talking to Kallen for a few as a few thoughts ran through her mind. _‘It's been so different this time around. New students other than Suzaku and his nuts are giant as breasts. If that is the case,’_ Lelouch thought. _‘Could it be possible that he might talk about my past?’_

 _“I hate it when you go silent,”_ Kallen grabbed her attention.

 _“Sorry I was thinking,”_ Lelouch truthfully answered her. _“Just a heads up. Suzaku is a friend of mine from the past.”_

 _“WAIT WHAT?!”_ Kallen’s scream made the ex-princess wince.

 _“Yes, so if he says something that you want an answer to,”_ Lelouch tried to calm her breasts. _“Then I’ll answer you after Suzaku and I talk.”_

_“Fine you better!”_

“Meeting on the roof like old times,” Suzaku spoke as he walked through the door. His breast balls bouncing and jiggling as he walked. Lelouch looked over her shoulders and smiled at her old friend.

“Who knew that we’d still use our old signals from when we were kids,” Lelouch pulled at her collar. “Even more, how have you been?”

“I've been doing good,” Suzaku answered as he leaned against the railing on the side of the ex princess. Lelouch took how her friend pushed his special nuts into the railing.

“Good to hear,” Lelouch smiled. “But what exactly are you doing at school. I thought you'd be in the military.”

“Well after my trail someone said that I should be in school,” Suzaku answered. “Who knew I’d end up here in the same school as you,” he laughed. Lelouch smiled. “Hey what happened to the girl? The one with the line green hair?”

As Lelouch looked right over to her friend, a thought ran through Kallen's mind. _‘Lime green… wait does he mean CC?’_ The thought scared her.

“Oh yeah, she's hiding here playing off as a student.” Lelouch causally stated making Suzaku choked on air.

“What?” He choked. “But isn't the military after her?”

 _‘Wait a minute!’_ Realization hit Kallen. _“CC is being hunted by the fucking military!”_

Ignoring Kallen's outburst, “According to her its only small part of the military. Can I trust that you won't inform the-”

“Yes you can,” Suzaku cut off his best friend. “But speaking of which. I ran into your sister.”

“Nunnally?” Lelouch’s eyes widened.

“Not her,” Suzaku corrected his friend. “Euphie.” The name made Lelouch jolt jiggling Kallen much to her annoyance. “It's funny because she introduced herself using her nickname.”

Relief splashed over the ravenette. “Oh, I see. How is she doing?”

Suzaku laughed, “She'd doing good from what I could tell. It's weird. You'd think I’d be able to know that it was her. I mean there is not very many pink haired driders.” Suzaku nervously. “I am still surprised I caught her in my arms.”

This time it was Lelouch’s turn to choke on air, “W-wait w-what?” _‘How in the world did he catch Euphie! Her spider body is massive!’_

“I know,” Suzaku looked over at his friend. “I was shocked that I was able to catch her.”

‘Pink hair drider,’ The thought echoed in Kallen’s mind. ‘Why does that sound so… familiar.’

“Lelouch she asked if I could be her knight.” Suzaku’s words made Lelouch freeze.

 _‘Wait a minute, his sister want him as her knight….’_ Kallen felt a thought dawn on her. _‘OH HELL NO!’_ Rage pent up inside her.

 _‘Already!’_ Lelouch’s eyes widened as she looked right at Suzaku. _‘But its no where close to that time!’_ recomposing herself.

 _“LELOUCH YOU LIAR! YOU’RE A FUCKING PRINCE!”_ Kallen’s scream made Lelouch winch hard. She put a hand over her forehead.

Concerned Suzaku looked at his old friend. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah just got a headache,” Lelouch smoothly lied. _“Damn it Kallen! I said I’ll explain thigsa later!”_

 _“I don’t care! You’re a… a fucking prince! Why the hell the hell would you go against your home country? As a prince?”_ Kallen's out lash made her host wince.

Putting a hand on Lelouch’s shoulder Suzaku asked. “Are you ok?”

 _“That would make you Lelouch Vi… Britainia… ”_ She froze as something flooded her mind. The last word trailed off as she seemed to calm down. _‘Zero…’_ images flashed through her mind.

Relief flashed through Lelouch mind letting her relax. “Yeah it gone now.” She looked down at Kallen. “By why would she ask you to be her knight?” Lelouch turned to look at her friend.

Putting his hand back at his side, “Well I was moved to the research department. Ended up piloting a Knightmare frame simulator as they needed data and well.” He paused making Lelouch look at her friend in surprise. “Turns out I was so good I am piloting the prototype frame.”

“Are you sure you should be telling time this?” Lelouch laughed.

“It’s fine,” Suzaku smiled. “You’re my friend and I trust you. Besides I can’t tell you anymore about that.”

“Don’t worry,” Lelouch faked a smiled. “I won’t tell anyone.” He lied. “So how did Euphie ask you about being her knight?”

“Somehow Euphie walked in and found my score and asked me to be her knight.” Suzaku laughed nervously. “I was just getting out of the cockpit when she did.”

“Please don’t tell me you fell on your nut like when we were kids,” Lelouch eyed his breast balls.

“Uhhh,” Suzaku just trailed off.

“Way to go,” Lelouch let a small laugh go.

Suzaku went red. “very funny. You have no idea how it feels to have the milk slosh about inside.”

“I know how that feel,” Lelouch sighed and gestured to her big booty breasts. Suzaku looked at her butt breasts hanging naked.

The two-stayed quiet for a little bit till Suzaku broke the silence. “So how is Nunnally?”

“Doing good,” Lelouch smiled. “She misses you, you know.”

“I bet,” Suzaku quietly answered.

“You should visit us sometime for dinner.” Lelouch told her friend.

“Oh,” Suzaku spoke up. “I almost forget. Should I call…”

“Officially I go by Lelouch Lamperouge,” Lelouch answered. She paused and turned to look her friend in the eyes. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Same,” Suzaku replied. After saying the last few goodbyes they set something up for Suzaku to visit Nunnally and Lelouch. Once Suzaku left the roof.

“Lelouch, I need to talk with you,” Kallen finally spoke up.

“What’s the matter? You froze on me once you learned I’m a prince,” Lelouch responded. _‘Or should be.’_ She corrected herself.

 _“That’s just it,”_ Kallen spoke quietly. _“I got these weird memories of the future… like you had Suzaku kill you and I had a little. It was all apart you’re your little Zero requiem expect for me barring our daughter...”_ The alien words rolled off her nonexistent tongue.

Lelouch froze, _‘Suzaku killing me? That's the Zero Requiem. But I never went through with it! Kallen followed me all the way till the end!’_

 _“It's weird,”_ Kallen continued. _“All these memories are telling me that… that I love you.”_ Lelouch jolted in place.

 _‘Something is going on,’_ Lelouch noted.

 

 

As she laid tits down on the bed, CC ma as on her phone while she swung her legs in the air. ‘Blast it,’ She thought. ‘Why can I beat that guys score?’

Right as she was going to try again she heard the door open. Looking over her shoulders, the green haired witch watched Lelouch hurrying through the door. “CC we have an issue.”

Golden eyes only blinked. “An issue?”

“It's Kallen.”

 _‘I didn’t touch her side or the profile,’_ She held her stoic face. _‘What could be wrong?’_ She then spoke asked. “What happened to her?”

“She somehow gained memories of the future. Only unlike me she didn't time travel.” Lelouch admitted.

“So, she just randomly gained memories of the future?” CC asked.

 _“Wait!”_ Kallen exclaimed in the back of Lelouch’s mind. _“You’re from the future!?”_

“Only difference is that its not the same future as mine,” Lelouch told CC who narrowed her eyes and nodded.

 _“Is CC from the future?”_ Kallen asked the ex princess.

 _“No,”_ Lelouch answered. _“She is different from the one I knew.”_

 _“I can tell from these memories,”_ Kallen admitted.

“Well that sounds like a pain.” CC opened Reality Twister and tapped on a button before closing the app. _‘I think I you two had enough time like that.’_

Lelouch was about to open her mouth before she had a burning fill her entire body. Her hair turned red while her eyes shifted into a blue. Eyes watched a new face slip out of the Kallen body. As the face came out she noticed. _‘Lelouch.’_ As Lelouch’s head slipped out from Kallen’s, the rest of his started to emerge out from between Kallen’s cleavage.  While Lelouch got forced out of his future lover he ripped the school clothes that Kallen was wearing.

In only a few, Lelouch was fully out of Kallen while he ripped apart what is now Kallen’s school uniform. Golden eyes watched the prince drop naked onto the floor on his back. Going red he saw Kallen’s breasts on display right before him. Kallen who just regained control of the body went limp in the legs to fall right on top of Lelouch. “We’re no longer one!” Kallen cried. As she tried to move her arms and legs she felt nothing. “Uhh. I can’t move.”

Lelouch gulped as the immortal just raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? You have a body, right?”

“I was stuck as Lelouch’s breasts when we were fused!” Kallen snapped. “I’m glad to have a human body but I can’t move a limb!”

“Well I think I’ll leave you two alone.” CC started to walk out of the room, “I think I better leave.”

“Damn it witch!” Lelouch called over to the immortal making her stop and look at the two. “Help us at least!”

“Fine,” CC pouted. She walked over to the two and quickly pulled off the rest of Kallen’s clothes.

“What the fuck are you doing!” Kallen snapped.

“Helping you two get ready.” CC let go of a loose smile and simply sated. “Have fun you two,” She stopped in the door way and said. “Oh yeah Kallen, try to not be too rough to our boyfriend.”

“CC!” the two cried.

“Bitch.” Kallen hissed.

 

 

 _‘You know,’_ CC thought as she looked over Lelouch’s profile. _‘Something is missing, liked you better when you had breasts.’_ An image went through her mind. _‘Wait.’_ She let loose an unusual grin.

 **Breasts #:** 3

She changed the amount on menu after she moved the places of the breasts. Smiling she looked over the change. Lelouch’s balls and his dick got an upgrade. “Still small.” She laid on her back over couch. ‘Ok, how about a half foot round breast dick and….’ She looked at the models crotch tits. “Two feet round. But something is missing.” She looked through the menu and froze as her gold eyes locked onto something.

 **Nipple Color:** red-pink

 _‘Perfect,’_ She thought.  After looking over the model she decides on the color. _‘Violet, like your eyes.’_ Clicking on Apply Set she moved into Kallen’s profile. _‘You know Kallen, I think your nipples should match your hair.’_ Breathing in she smiled and her eyes wondered down to her naked breasts.

 

 

 

Lelouch felt a fire in his crotch as his face was red. “What is going on?” He quietly spoke.

“Lelouch is something the matter?” Kallen asked.

“Not really…” Lelouch responded as the fire only grew as he felt his balls grow larger and smoother. Kallen who was over him was red as her breasts was smashing into Lelouch’s chest. With only a few seconds the hair in his crotch was reseeded as his balls ballooned into the size of melons. At that point they lost their wrinkles going smooth. A pinch at the end of his ball made the ex-prince gasp going red.

“Lelouch!” Kallen spoke. “Are you ok?!”

“It’s my crotch its becoming breasts,” Lelouch moaned. As he spoke those words his balls grew out to the size of soccer balls.

“WHAT?” Kallen half yelled. Finally, being able to move her left arm she reached with a free hand to feel what Lelouch was talking about. Going red in the face she touched the expanding spheres. Her eyes widened while Lelouch gasped as a pinch went through his balls. Two violet nipples formed over the top of his quickly expanding melon balls.

Kallen could feel Lelouch’s dick lose it’s shape as it turned round through her own massive breasts. Lelouch moaned again as his dick morphed into a round fleshly balls. “Your dick….” She stuttered. “It’s a breast!” She exclaimed.

Lelouch’s eyes widened as he grunted. Right then the cap of his dick flattened out leaving hem with a big think nipple on the top. Taking only seconds to round out the pain stopped in his new boob rod as he felt Kallen’s bare belly and the back of her breasts though his dick. But even though his something maker stopped, the factories did not stop. _‘She’s getting wedged!’_

Kallen’s eyes widened as the words ran through her mind. _‘I’m getting stuck….’_

_‘RIGHT BETWEEN MY/HIS BREAST---BALLS!’_

Finding herself stuck Kallen tried to move. Force the first time since she got a body she could move it. Surprise and joy went through her face. But it turned to embarrassment as she felt something slosh inside of the nuts.

Lelouch turned his head as he let out a soft moan, while his nuts finished growing only after they were 2ft round. Looking back at the sight before him, _‘I-I can feel her.’_ Lelouch admitted. Taking in the sight of his crotch tits The Last thing that Lelouch saw was that the huge nipples on his melon balls turned a bright violet color. Looking straight into Kallen’s eyes he watched her nod in an unspoken agreement. Yet unknown to the two, Kallen’s nipples turned ruby red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll say it again and if i didn't. You'll hear it now. There won't be smut in the series. IN my Omake series yes. BUT it WON'T BE posted on this story. It'll be posted as its own OMAKE series.
> 
> Enough of that. Onto the fun part. As you can see this is where the defusion of Kallen and Lelouch happen. And you should be able to see why i waited. I had something that had to happen and it all relates to Kallen. What happens to her is a reference a fanfiction I've read and so far i got three different kinds of time travelers and no more will be coming.
> 
> Now guess what? The Nia poll is closed and taken down. I got the winner choice which will be happening to her. What is it? Well you'll have to all wait for it. But the others will remain up. However I've added a new poll not replace it but to get feedback. These polls are used for bouncing off ideas.
> 
> Another thing is that i'll be taking a break from writing these chapters but i will be working on chapter plots and i got a interactive. Yes an interactive that will be on Choya. THere will be only 5 chapters. Well 6 but the next five with contain a charcter selection chapter which all of you can add to. Just follow the rules and know that each chapter does have to be aproved by me or SrgntFrew my mod for the interactive.
> 
> I guess lastly i hope you all like it. :)
> 
> Polls for fun! And bouncing ideas!  
> [What sounds the most fun thing to happen to Sayako?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12339416)  
> A for fun poll:  
> [What do you want to see in CC's New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12162482) (Round 2)  
> [What should happen to Suzaku in CCs New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157467)  
> [What sounds like the best thing to happen to Rivalz?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157488)  
> [What kind of breastifing transformation would you want the most?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12101678)
> 
> Influnce the story  
> [What kind of antics should Drider Euphemia create with her Reality Twister?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157503)


	10. Chapter 10

“This is just too weird,” Lelouch offhandedly mentioned as he sat on his bed. It was just a little bit after his privates got breastified and he was sitting fully clothed. He his eyes, much like Kallen’s was staring at the breast that was now his dick. “This is not normal.”

“But it is. You had these since before we started to date,” Kallen mentioned. Receiving a look from Lelouch she blushed and tried to look away from his rod. Only to look at his breast balls instead. “I mean. Don't you have new memories of growing up with them? Just like when we fused and I…” she froze and her cheeks heated up. “…I was your breasts.”

“No, I don’t have those memories anymore. Just the ones when we were fused,” Lelouch told Kallen. “The only memories I have is that of growing up like this, the time of being female and my memories for before I time traveled.”

Realization hit Kallen as her eyes widened. “Just like my three sets….”

Lelouch nodded, “But it’s weird. Why is only our third set of memories getting changed? Our time travel memories are untouched and all the changes that we went through is also unchanged.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Kallen reassured her ‘boyfriend’.

Looking back at Kallen, “How can you be so sure?” Lelouch asked.

“I just know.”

 

“Lelouch!” Stopping in the middle the hallway. Lelouch looked over his shoulders to see his Kitsune Naga friend slither over to him. Lelouch waited for her to come over to him.

Once Milly reached her friend, she coiled around him once. After she did she gently squeezed his breast balls. “So, did you make your decision?” She watched him closed his eyes with annoyance and blush.

“I haven't even met with them,” Lelouch spoke. “And I don’t they'd trust one of us.”

“But what if I donated something for them to use?” Milly smirks. Lelouch opened his eyes to look at her. “Think that they might be more trusting then?”

Lelouch just sighed. “Milly, we still haven't joined together and I still haven't earned their trust.”

“Well what if I donate something to the cause?”

Lelouch stopped and starred at his friend, “I don’t think that'll work. They hate Britannian and I have yet to convince them to trust me.”

“Wait you showed them-”

“Not yet, but I will let them know I'm Britannian.” Lelouch sighed. Milly nodded. “Now can you please uncoil yourself from me? It's straining my pants.”

As she felt it push against her tail she grew a sly smile as she eyes his enlarged member. “Sorry about that.” She put a finger to her lips and she grinned at him. Releasing her squeeze on his melon nuts she moved out of the way for him.

Lelouch let out a quiet laugh, “Sure.” Without saying goodbye, he continued to walk down the hall leaving a Naga Kitsune with a soft look of concern.

 

Kallen starred, “Same person this time?”

“Went a bit different,” Lelouch told his girlfriend.

Dressed in her resistance clothes, Kallen looked over at Lelouch as he stood dressed as Zero. “How?”

“It was a gift from a foxy snake,” Lelouch told her without looking back at her wide eyes and open mouth. As he walked into the truck, he made his way to the back and slipped off his helmet. As he did, Kallen walked in worried and panicked at the sight.

“Zero why are you!”

“Trust,” Lelouch told her as he turned to look her in the eyes. Turning around he sat down on the couch, as he sat down his breast balls jiggled. This grabbed Kallen’s blues eyes with the sight that made her blush, hard.

 Right as Kallen was about to talk Lelouch put his helmet back on as the door opened to see the rest of the cell walk into the truck. “Zero are you sure—Kallen?” Ohgi spoke as he looked over to the two.

“What's the matter?” Kallen asked the cell leader.

“What are you doing there?” Ohgi stated. “I thought you were coming here after us.”

“I would have been,” Kallen stated. “But there was no traffic.”

“I see,” Ohgi nodded. “So, Zero. Mind if I ask how did you come across this truck.”

“It was a gift from a foxy snake,” Zero spoke. “Now there is one main topic I want to cover.” He spoke to drew all eyes at him. “The first time we met you wanted to see my face.” He put a hand over his face. The result was a panicked Kallen.

With one fluid motion, he took his helmet off to sow his mask face under nether. The skin-tight face mask covered his neck and up to the bridge of his nose.

Gasps of disbelief covered all of their faces, eyes went wide at the site of the Britannian teen.

“Like hell I'll trust a Britannian!” Tamaki shouted.

“He's my boyfriend!” Kallen roared as she grabbed the dumbass by the collar. Her outcry killed all noise to bring pure silence to the truck.

“Kallen,” Zero’s calm voice drew her eyes. “It's fine. Trust is a two-way street.”

“Trust?” Naomi repeated.

“A two-way street?” Ohgi repeated.

Zero nodded, “If we are to truly work together than I want your trust. I'd rather have you learn that I'm not Japanese for me.” He paused for a bit before he continued. “So in time I'll tell you all more about myself.”

Ohgi nodded, “Like your name?”

Zero nodded, “That and among other things in time.”

The others looked at one another and after a quick discussion they nodded. Speaking for the cell, Ohgi stated. “For now, we will.”

Zero nodded, “Very well.” Pausing for a few. He looked back at the cell. “Although there is one minor detail.”

Naomi muttered. “Minor?”

“Our benefactor who donated this vehicle is also interested in joining our group.” Lelouch clasped his hands together and leaned forwards. “They wanted to join in but I need to run it by the rest of the core.”

“The core?” Kallen rose an eyebrow.

Ohgi’s eyes went wide, “You mean us.” The result got some surprise out of the others.

“As partners, I want avoid issues of any kind,” Zero spoke.

“Do you know this benefactor?” Ohgi asked a bit worried.

“Don't worry,” Zero said. “Kallen and I know them personally.”

“Seriously?” Tamaki gasped.

“They are very…um..” Kallen paused. “Unique.”

“Right,” Naomi sighed. “So, what do you think Ohgi.”

Ohgi breathed a sighed. “Let us think it over.” He told Zero who nodded. Zero stood up and placed his mask back on. Slowly he made his way past the Japanese group and made his way out of the truck. But he stopped at the door.

“Also, if you want to contact me then talk to Kallen.” Zero told them. And with that said he walked out of the truck to leave.

Silence and wonder fill the air till one person broke the needed quiet.

“How the hell did you fall for him?” Tamaki asked.  “Must have been his breast balls!”  He burst out into laughter.

Kallen went red with rage and Tamaki was on the floor shaking in pain. “My jewels.” Tamaki cried.

“Don’t talk Tamaki.” Kallen threated him. “I just fell for him.” She sighed with crossed arms. “It’s just complicated.”

 

 

“That dumb ass!” Kallen hissed as she and Lelouch walked through the school halls. “Saying that we're dating cause of your… breast … balls.” Kallen went red as she stuttered those words.

“You know that technically that was what drew you to me,” Lelouch teased her.

“Lelouch!” Kallen blushed.

“Still it’s hard to tell what we remember or feel with all of these memories sets,” The violet eyed teen spoke. “We need to be careful—”

He never finished this words as a something collided into his breast nuts making the milk slush about.

Lelouch went flustered as Kallen’s face filled with rage. Before them Spectra landed on his breasts. She went flustered and jumped off with a beat red face. “Sorry!” She apologized. “I didn't mean to land on your breasts.” She directed at Lelouch who forced a smile. “I guess Tetris blitz and walking around is not a good combo.”

“You think?” Kallen snapped with her persona.

“Sorry milky booty tits,” Spectra smiled making Kallen slowly loose her facade.

Signing Lelouch spoke up, “Spectra please do not engage my girlfriend. Too much stress can harm her body.” He smoothly talked.

“You two are a couple?”

“Yes.” The strained yet quiet answer came from Kallen. “And please stop staring at my boyfriend’s crotch boobs.”

Spectra scratched her head she laughed lightly, “Sorry I just always want my own pair you know?”

Lelouch and Kallen went shocked, “As in a –“

“No just wanted to have my own,” Spectra grabbed her own tits. “Be as large as your melon nuts Lelouch or your own giant knockers Kallen.”

Disbelief covered Kallen's face while a bit of intrigue tit Lelouch. Noticing this Spectra elaborated. “Well expect that would the max I would be willing to get. Ideally I’d love to have some half as big are yours.” She smiled and put her phone in her pocket with a gentle smile.

Kallen asked, “Then why don't you go under?”

Spectra waved her off and grinned, “I would want them to be all natural and besides I'm happy with how I am.” She laughed. “As much as I would love to have to have some hyper pairs I'm fine with my current set.” She smiled making Kallen blink.

“What?” Kallen repeated. “You want bigger breasts, you don't?”

Spectra grinned, “Hit the nail on the coffin! I know at want some damn big natural ones but I'm fine the way I am!” She smiled. “But I don't think I want a big ass like yours.” Spectra laughed at the raging Kallen. “they'd probably just get in the way.”

Lelouch spoke up, “That's interesting. I didn't think you were that type of girl.”

Spectra laughed, “I'm what most call a tom boy when it comes to personality.” Right then as she was about to speak. Phone went off. Looking at the message, “Fuck! I got to go!” She cussed as she went wide eyed. “Sorry I got to go and see Shirley!” She told them before she then tore off past the with a wave. “it nice chatted with you two breastians!”

“Breastians?” Kallen deadpanned. “Wait… did she say Shirley?!” Her confusion turned to shock.

“They must know each other,” Lelouch reasoned.

Kallen looked at her boyfriend. “Lelouch how would they? Shirley never told us about her and she shouldn’t exist.”

“Things are different,” Lelouch told her as he glanced at his privates. “But it wouldn’t matter.”

“Wait? It won’t?” Kallen asked her boyfriend.

Lelouch smirked, “Even with this unexpected variable. We’ll still be able to get what we want done.” Kallen nodded.

“Lelouch,” Kallen called over to the ice prince. “Do you mind if I stay at your house for the night?”

Lelouch looked at her, “What brought this on?”

“The step bitch.” Lelouch only nods his head at her.

“Got any spare clothes?” He asked.

“Got a pair with me,” Kallen told him with a small smile. Lelouch just nodded. “Thank you Lelouch,” Kallen spoke. “I needed to get away from her for a day.”

 

The door opened with Lelouch and Kallen. “I'm still surprised that you had spares with you.”

Sayako smiled at her master, “Welcome home my lord and my Lady.” She greeted Kallen.

“Thank you Sayako,” Lelouch replied. He waited for Kallen to walk into the room before he closed the door. “Is Nunnally around?” He asked.

“I'm right here,” Nunnally rolled in on her chair as she smiled at Lelouch. “Is Kallen staying the night?” She asked.

Kallen blinked, “How did you know?”

Nunnally laughed. “It was just a lucky guess.”

Gently laughing, “Is that so?” Lelouch replied.

“Yes,” Nunnally giggled.

Lelouch softly smiled, “Then I should be careful from now on.”  He looked over to his maid. “Sayoka,” He instructed his maid. “Can you start dinner for us.”

“Certainly my lord,” She bowed before she went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

 

“We're sharing the same bed, boy.” CC told Lelouch. “As your two girlfriends, I am sure this shouldn’t come as a surprise.”

Going red Kallen looked over to her boyfriend and over to the lime head. “Y-you're joking!” She snapped. “I am not sharing a bed with you!”

“But we sleep together all the time with our boyfriend,” CC’s matter of fact tone creeped under a fuming Kallen's skin. “Don’t deny you two. We always sleep in the same bed with Kallen when she sleeps over here.” CC told them.

“Witch,” Lelouch hissed. Signing, he spoke up. “I'll step out for you two to get changed.” He made he way out of the room.

“Lelouch!” Kallen spoke flustered as he shut the door.

“What's the matter?” CC sat up right. “We both seen each other naked countless times.”

“CC!” Kallen remarked as she heavily blushed at the realization. “Don't remind me!”

“Just hurry up and get changed,” CC told her. “I want to go to bed soon and hold onto his-“

“CC!” Kallen went even redder as she almost choked on air. “Must you be so perverted!”

CC just shrugged as she slipped off her clothes. Standing naked she replied, “I like holding his two fun bags and you seem to love host his rod.” CC smirked, “That’s calling the kettle black.”

Kallen just scowled as she tore her clothes off, “Witch!” She grinned her teeth.

 

Lelouch didn't know what to expect as the two girls walked in. Lelouch masked his blush as he saw a naked CC and Kallen with only panties on. _‘Why Kallen sleeps like that I'll never know.’_ The ex-prince thought. Signing he stepped over to slip under the giant beds covers. “No one is to know,” He stated.

“I think everyone will figure it out,” CC stoically tells him as she gets in next to him of his left. Rubbing her breasts and nipples against his smaller frame he blushed.

Kallen then slipped under the covers with a sigh. As she got under. Her giant chest breasts laid right over his body and the green haired immortal’s. Swinging her legs over enough she pulled nipples on her ass tits under the covers.

Soon Lelouch found himself squeezed between breasts and his girlfriends head rest against his. _‘This is going to take a while to get used to.’_ The thought as he closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this done. This took way too long to write. But at least I got this Plot based chapter done. Sadly I need to write two more plot chapters. Yes these are necessary till we get to more, fusion, tf, tg, expansion etc.
> 
> Luckily it was filled with some nice jokes. Some clean and some sexual like.
> 
> Now I hope to see some comments and opinions on this chapter.
> 
> Polls for fun! And bouncing ideas!  
> [What sounds the most fun thing to happen to Sayako?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12339416)  
> A for fun poll:  
> [What do you want to see in CC's New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12162482) (Round 2)  
> [What should happen to Suzaku in CCs New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157467)  
> [What sounds like the best thing to happen to Rivalz?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157488)  
> [What kind of breastifing transformation would you want the most?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12101678)
> 
> Influnce the story  
> [What kind of antics should Drider Euphemia create with her Reality Twister?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157503)  
> [What else should happen to Cecile Asplund?](http://www.strawpoll.me/13505159)


	11. Chapter 11

_‘What is this pleasure?’_ Lelouch thought as he laid half asleep in his bed. Slowly he opened his eyes to see that Kallen and CC was still asleep next to him. _‘Don’t tell me….’_ He thought as he blushed. Hands gripped the top of his “hard” member. _‘Damn it Kallen,’_ Lelouch gasped as he felt her squeeze. Then there was movement from CC as he went white. She was grabbing and stroking his special crotch.

 _‘Kallen's going to kill me’_ Lelouch reasoned. _‘However.’_ He talked to himself. Reaching out to both of them he gripped the tip of one of their tits and squeezed.

“Gah!” Kallen gasped awake. “Lelouch! What was that for!”

“Morning Kallen,” a stoic CC awoke. Her golden gaze bore into Kallen's blue eyes. “My my... Lelouch I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Lelouch leaned up and sighed. “If I held your nose you wouldn't wake up.”

“Next time tell her the Pizzas ready.” Kallen deadpanned as she continued play with Lelouch in her hands.

“Kallen.” Lelouch said.

Kallen blinked till she followed her hand and went redder than her air and pulled her hand back. And due to the momentum, she fell off on the bed onto her giant ass breasts. “Smooth.” CC teased the red head making Lelouch sigh.

“I need go get dressed….” He trailed off.

“Oh, relax boy.” CC told him. “We’ve all seen each other naked before. It’s nothing to get worked up about.” The immortal reminded him.

Lelouch could only grunt as he slowly undressed. Kallen blushed as she watched he got down naked. “Kallen,” He drew her attention. “Can you contact your friends about meeting up again.” He looked over to her. “I have a few more things to talk to them about.” He said as he got changed.

 

 

Lelouch sighed as he remembered what just happened. _‘To change…’_ he pinched the bridge of his nose. _‘This is going to give me a headache.’_ Then he released his nose as he rounded a corner only to have something orange ram into his balls making them slosh.

Lelouch starred at the orange haired girl that laid on his boob balls. The girl, Shirley instantly pushed herself off the giant breasts.

“Sorry Lulu!” Shirley put her hands behind her back with a near red face.

Spectra laughed as she walked up behind Shirley. “Nice one! Trying to get on his good side?” She teased.

“I didn’t mean to!” Shirley cried in embarrassment.

“Sure, about that?” Spectra teased.

“Yes!” Shirley blushed harder.

Lelouch stepped in to speak. “Don’t worry about it Shirley. I know you didn’t mean to.”

“T-that’s good.” Shirley was blushing, granted less than just a minute ago. “Anyways, I got to go to the Swim club’s meeting.” Before Lelouch could respond, she hurried past him with Spectra calling for her to wait for her.

Lelouch looked back over his shoulders to watch them run. “There was a swim team meeting today?” He asked aloud.

 

 

“What took you so long?” Kallen asked her boyfriend as she sat on her own rear in the loft of the ballroom in the school. Lelouch had just walked up the stairs to find both of his girlfriends. With CC laying on a couch.

“I ran into Shirley and Spectra,” Lelouch told them as he sat down on a couch.

“The girl with the crush on you?” CC asked and received a nod from Lelouch.

“Well she can’t take you from me,” Kallen stated making the other two look at her in a bit of shock.

“Never knew you were a clinger!” CC teased.

“Bite me witch.”

Lelouch quickly cut in. “Alright enough. We need to talk about something.”

“Lelouch? I have something to ask.” Kallen crossed her arms. “Why did you lie about your parent?” She asked.

Lelouch looked over to her and simply responded. “I never lied. I only told half-truths.”

CC started to zone the two out as she was staring at Kallen’s breasts. _‘Why… Do I want them bigger…?’_ She thought. For some reason, every time she looked at Kallen’s tits she felt a weird pain. _‘I must be envious.’_ She started to piece togather. Slowly she got out her phone and opened the app. Instantly she went to her breast options and started to make her changes. Smiling she looked down at her breasts as she closed the app.

A small burn, ignited in her flesh as she felt them grow. But a cooling effect happened on the inside as they filled out with milk. Putting a hand to her breasts she felt them push her fingers away as they grew.

Biting her lip, she felt some pleasure hit her mounds as they doubled in size. Now being unable to reach around her breasts she blushed as her bigger nipples felt the air tap their bigger surface.

 _‘I can’t be your girlfriend, Lelouch. Without having the proper sized melons,’_ CC told talked to herself as she looked at the 2ft round breasts. _‘Both of your girlfriends need matching sized breasts.’_ Looking back at Lelouch and Kallen who continued to talk she was about to cut in when she saw blond hair coming up the stairs.

A hand gripped Kallen’s booty nipple making her yelp and all turn to the person who did so. “Looks like I finally found you three.” Milly grinned as she shook her snake booty with her tails swaying. “Lelouch I got to know what your decision was.” She grinned as she toyed with Kallen’s nipple.

“Stop that!” Kallen tried to punch her and Milly dodged out of the way and let go of the giant nipple.

“You’re a lot feistier than I thought.” She coyly remarked.

“About joins us?” Lelouch looked her in the eyes.

“No.” Kallen hissed. “Lelouch they would never trust her and I don’t think I could either.”

Stoically the immortal of the three, spoke, “I say she should join.”

Milly grins with a hand on Lelouch’s shoulders. “Come Lelouch you can trust me.”

Lelouch sighed, “I’ve been going through the different scenarios and I have yet to find a way to make it all go smoothly. Even though they might be willing to meet you.”

“Sounds like a yes to me!” Milly smiled.

“What? No!” Kallen retaliated

Sighing, “Milly that is not a yes. There are too many variables to consider.”

Milly’s fox ears twitched as her fox tails swung. “Oh, come on Lelouch! I think they'd love me!”

Quickly she dived into an argument with Lelouch. And after a few minutes. “Fine. You can meet them but your name will not be spoken and neither will mine.”

“Lelouch you can't be serious!” Kallen went into shock.

“She is right about the human element,” Lelouch’s word grabbed all three of their attention. “It could go well. Remember Kallen they said that they would think about meeting Milly.”

Milly slowly wrapped her tails around his waist. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Lel…”

“I need you to call them,” Lelouch cut off Kallen. “Just tell them our benefactor would like to meet them.”

CC laughed, “You better just call them.”

Kallen sighed, “Fine.”

Right as she pulled out her phone Milly spoke up grabbing her attention. “By the way you three. I need to ask you something.” Lelouch looked over at Milly and nodded. “Would you like to come with the rest of the student council when we go to Lake Kawaguchi?”

“What?” Kallen repeated.

“When is it?” Lelouch asked.

Milly replied, “Saturday.”

Lelouch felt the gears turned before he gave his.

 

 

Stepping out into the hall. Zero from the walked out to the main room of the truck. “Glad you all could make it.” He looked them all in the eyes. Kallen was sitting next to his usual spot where he went to sit on. “I wanted to talk a little bit more about what I am trying to make.”

Zero looked at the cell as they all leaned or sat somewhere near him and Kallen.

Ohgi asked, “We agreed on joining with you but what is your goal.”

“As I stated the fall of Britannia…” The words made all of them gulp lumps of steel. “But we need the support of the people.”

Tamaki repeated. “What? The people? Why would we need them?”

Zero rolled his eyes over to him. “We need to have them like us. If we do that then they’d be willing to help us. Gain new recruits, have more freedom.”

“like an information network,” Inoue stated.

“Exactly,” Zero spoke to them. “But before that. The idea is that we are Knights for justice. If we fight to protect both the Britannians and Japanese or anyone. Then we’d get more to rally behind us.” The others gasped and nodded at his answer. “Now there are just a few things I want to talk about other than that.”

“And that is?” One of the others asked.

“Ohgi.”

“Yes?”

“There are a few boxes upstairs. I’d like you to bring them down.” Zero told him.

Ohgi nodded and went to grab the boxes and by the time he grabbed them and took them down Zero explained as the contents was revealed. “Uniforms will help us stand out but still protect who we are.” He started making the others look at him.

This time Yoshida spoke up. “Why would we want that?”

“Think about it. Do you want people to be able to know who you are? How easy it’d be for tracking you down?” Zero’s words stung their minds.

“I see.” Sugiyama nodded.

Zero smiled, “So if you have no more questions I want to talk about my last topic.”

“I want you to meet the donator of our base,” Zero’s words drew everyone's attention. “They want to join us.” Gasps echoes in response. “Other than having some money, they can help with other things.”

“Such as?” Inoue asked.

“Help suppling and stash anything that we steal or acquire,” Zero leaned onto his hands. “Add to the fact as a natural trickster and prankster. Our benefactor would be a great help.”

Kallen spoke up, “Ohgi.” She drew his attention. “I know who gave us this vehicle. We can trust them.”

He nodded, and looked at the others in the group. “Well. We talked about it and based on what you just told us. I think we can see her.”

Smiling zero stood up. “Excellent, I greatly appreciate your open minds.” As he started to make his way to the trucks doors he stopped and spoke. “I'll let her know when we can have her meet you all.”

Tamaki choked, “Her?!”

“Yes her,” Zero nodded. “I didn’t want to give away who she is. After all, if this falls through. It would be better for all parties to not know each.” His words shank into their minds. “But it looks like we can put that worry on the way side.” Zero spoke as he walked out of the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this so fast. Anyways. We now have just one more pure world building and plot chapter to write. Then we can get a few transformations and expansions done among other things.
> 
> Now I got something I want to say. I got one more fun poll for you all. This one is for Tamaki. Like Nina, you all get to vote on what will happen to him. So, what ever gets the top vote will be what happens to him. So, follow the link and start voting!
> 
> [What will happen to Tamaki?](http://www.strawpoll.me/13844982)
> 
> Lastly, please leave a comment about your thoughts on this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Polls for fun! And bouncing ideas!  
> [What sounds the most fun thing to happen to Sayako?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12339416)  
> A for fun poll:  
> [What do you want to see in CC's New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12162482) (Round 2)  
> [What should happen to Suzaku in CCs New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157467)  
> [What sounds like the best thing to happen to Rivalz?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157488)  
> [What kind of breastifing transformation would you want the most?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12101678)
> 
> Influnce the story  
> [What kind of antics should Drider Euphemia create with her Reality Twister?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157503)  
> [What else should happen to Cecile Asplund?](http://www.strawpoll.me/13505159)


	12. Chapter 12

The moon light shined through the train’s windows as a set of four girls sat in one of the booths. “Thanks for taking us out here.” Shirley smiled. “I’ve never been outside of the settlement before!”

Milly smiled, “Then this'll be a treat.” She stopped and turned to look at Spectra who was looking out of the window next to her.

“Yeah,” Shirley said. “It's just too bad the others couldn’t come with us.”

“Well Lelouch took CC and Kallen for a date,” Milly stated. “Which is sad because I planned to introduce you all to a new member of the council.”

At that point Spectra perked up and Shirley looked over to Milly. “You mean Suzaku?”

A bit of shock hit Milly. “How did you know?”

“Lulu introduced me to him,” Shirley replied. “He said that he would be joining us soon.”

“But he's an eleven,” Nina whispered.

“He is also Lelouch old friend,” Milly informed her with a soft smile. It was then that she took note of Nina’s nervous body. She put a hand on hers and smiled. “Don’t worry we’ll be with you.”

Jumping slightly, she weakly nodded. “R-right.” She softly spoke.

“So what guys do you like?” Spectra asked grabbing their attention. They looked at her. “What? I mean are their any boys you have a crush on?”

Shirley blinked before she blushed. Growing a playful smirk, Milly teased. “Oh I am sure I he might be willing to let you in.” The comment made the girl go red.

“That’s not funny!” She got flustered as she reeled back. “And what about your crush?” She responded making Nina and Spectra to look at the Naga Kitsune.

The hybrid held a small blush, “Who's to say?”

Shirley sighed and thought to herself. _‘Liar.’_

 

 

Zero sat next to Kallen and CC who sat on the stairs. The three was with the rest of the Black Knights. “Glad you all could meet me again.” He spoke to the others who all had taken a seat. “There are a few more things that I want to talk about.”

Looking over to the woman, Zero spoke. “We had a start last time but there are just a few more things to cover.”

Tamaki asked, “Such as?”

“When to act,” Zero spoke.

“So, the world will know of us,” CC spoke as she sat in her custom green accented black knight clothes with a hole to let her breasts hang out. She looked over to the group, “A way to make others want to join us.”

Ohgi’s eyes widened, “Then we use that to make others follow us?”

“Sounds good to me!” Tamaki grinned. “All we need is custom informs for us!” Kallen let out a snort.

“Like that is going to happen,” Minami snorted with crossed arms.

Standing up Tamaki exclaimed. “Come on! It's perfect! We get to show who is in charge!”

Sighing Ohgi responded, “It's be nice yes. But we are barely even a big unit like the Japanese Liberation front.”

“Yeah but!”

Kallen pinched her nose. “Shut up Tamaki!” She yelled making him cringe.

“Speaking of them,” Sugiyama. He started to talk with the others leaving Tamaki out of the loop.

“Fine I’ll just watch something,” He talked aloud. The moment he did however.

Tamaki turned on the tv which was on a news channel. “… been thanking hostage in the Lake Kawaguchi tower by Kusakabe of the Japanese Liberation front.”

The loud mouth called, “Uh guys. That a look at this.”

Zero watched Kallen stand up and CC divert her eyes from her phone. The others looked over at the TV. “The Student counsel!” Kallen gasped at the sight of the footage that rolled to show the kitsune naga and her friends.

“Friends of yours?” Ohgi asked her.

“Yeah,” nodded Kallen. “I met them through a club.”

Standing up, Zero started to walk up the stair to the other room leaving the rest of them to watch the tv. Orihime looked over to him. “Where are you going Zero?” She asked.

“To check something,” Zero stopped walking to glance at the woman. He then walked the rest of the way upstairs. His response made the rest of the Black Knights to look at each other.

 

In his personal room Lelouch watched the tv footage to smile as he saw what he wanted to see. Hearing a knock on the door. “Yes?” He called out.

“Zero,” CC’s voice caught him off guard. “The others want to know what you want to do about the hijack.”

Lelouch smirked, “I'll be coming right down.” Standing up he made sure he was ready and opened the door. CC who was leaning on the door fell backwards onto her back.

“Damn it boy,” She hissed as her tits shook.

“Need a hand?” He asked slyly.

CC shook her head, “No.” She the grabbed one of his breast balls and got up. Standing up with a smile she looked at a flustered Zero. She then whispered in his ear. “I don’t need a hand but these worked well.” She tapped his milk bags as h went red under the mask. Laughing she walked out of the room to head back down stairs.

“I swear that Witch sometimes,” Zero complained to himself. Slowly he made his way down to the stairs and as he walked down.

“—Think that Zero will want to…”

“Take care of the situation?” Zero asked as he walked down dressed to hide his features and his helmet on. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Speaking up Ohgi asked, “So we are going to save them?”

“Of course,” Zero looked over to him as he landed on the main floor. “Kallen you need to wear your personal uniform.”

Kallen groaned, “then why doesn't CC hide her fucking breasts.” She pointed to the immortal. When the other males looked at her they blushed and looked away.

“It was designed by myself and I love feeling of having my tits naked.” A stoic CC stated. “I just have no clue why you would want to hide yours.” She teased.

“CC!” Kallen scowled. “That is not funny!”

The green haired woman shrugged as Zero turned to look at the others. “Get ready. We are going.”

Speaking up for the others, “I know that you said to get the people’s trust. But we are only a resistance group. We don’t have the tools! Or resources!”

Zero looked over to Ohgi and the others before smiling behind his mask. “Wrong. We have all the tools we need.”

 

 

In the middle of the night Zero was standing on the top of the TV van they “ _acquired”_. “Zero!” The warrior princess cried. Cornelia was standing in her open cockpit to her custom Knightmare Frame. In her hands she held some sort of gun. “For the sake of my dead brother Clovis. I'll kill you right here and now.”

“Cornelia,” Zero called out to her. “I am shocked that you would still call Clovis your brother after learning what he did.”

Cornelia frowned, “He is still my brother.” She sternly spoke.

“Who would you choose, your half brother Clovis or Euphemia who is alive.”

“What?”

“I said I can rescue her,” clarified Zero.

With a hardened face Cornelia gave the order to let them pass.

 

Inside the truck. “Say why didn’t we use the other truck?” Tamaki asked.

“Oh? So, you want everyone to know where we hangout?” Minami remarked.

Tamaki spoke up. “Say what does Zero mean by what Clovis had done?”

Orihime sighed, “Zero might tells us what they are talking about later.”

 

Jumping down to the ground Cornelia heard Gilford ask, “My princess, why would you let them pass?”

 She glanced over to her knight. “While I do not trust them. They would be a good distraction.”

“I see,” Gilford nodded. _‘Then they are the perfect distraction.’_ He thought. “Then shall I send-”

“No,” Cornelia crossed her arms. “I want to send in the irregular unit.”

Her knight’s eyes widened. “What? But he is a number.”

“While I do not like to use numbers,” She paused. “I want to test him as Euphemia had something in mind.”

“Very well,” Gilford bowed.

 

 

Wrapping her tail around the three, Milly held herself up with an arm and leaning on her snake tail. Using her kitsune tails she wrapped around Shirley and Nina. She grimaced as she watched some terrorists walk in with old but effective AK’s. Her eyes dropped down to Nina as she felt her cringe.

One of them turned and grabbed another Britannian. “Your turn,” One of the terrorist spoke as he grabbed a girl. This time it was Spectra. She kicked him in his shin.

“Let go you motherfucking bastard!” She yelled. Twisting her body on her feet she then side kicked him.

“Why you little bitch!” The male cried. Other the other went to help while Milly’s eyes eyed. As she watched her struggle she covers Shirley and Nina but it was right then that a feint violet sparkle seemed to flicker in Spectra’s eyes.

Up above the two was a single light. The light flickered as the insides started to bend and twist. Right as the male reached to grab her the metal in the light warped to bend straight down as it impaled the mean straight through the skull. A small amount of blood sprayed out from his head as the sound of his skull cracking echoed. His grip released her as he fell to the floor.

“What the hell did you do you Britannian scum!” The other man grabbed her.

“Unhand her this instant!” A female cried as she stepped out.

The Man turned to see a female drider with a giant thorax. “And why should I do that?” He snapped.

Spectra yelled with annoyance, “Cause I’ll fucking skewer your balls if you don’t!”

The male paled slightly, “Yeah? And would you do that?”

“With this,” Spectra held a thick barbecue skewer in her hand.

“What kind of girl are you?” He gulped.

Behind him Euphemia asked again, “So will you listen to what I have to say.”

 

Kallen filled the trigger to shoot one of the terrorists.

“Why did Zero go alone?” Tamaki asked.

Kallen looked over to the loud mouth. “Because he can handle himself.” Kallen spoke as she set a charge. “Come one.” She told the idiot. “Let's finish up the charges.”

 

Kicking down the door, the two terrorists who was guarding the hostages got tossed to the ground before getting shot in the head.

Milly pronged a protective and striking pose but relaxed as she saw the Black Knights enter. “Who the hell are you?” Spectra’s voice drew Ohgi's eyes.

“Someone who is here to get you out.” He told them all.

“What?” Shirley asked while Milly blinked.

 

Zero spoke, “How stale and obsolete.”

“Zero! I see no reason to talk anymore!” Kusakabe cried as he ran to Zero with a sword.

“Die.”

 

 

Euphemia waited as the two other 11’s opens the door. Gasping she was greeted by the site of Kusakabe and his men all dead. “Calm yourself. They all took their life after they realized how hopeless they were.”

 _‘Lelouch,’_ Euphemia thought sadly.

“Euphemia Vi Britannia,” Zero greeted her. “I hear that you’re the new Sub Vice Roy.”

Honestly the pink drider replied, “It's not a position I’m happy with.”

“I can only assume,” Zero nodded. “It was my hands that brought you here.”

Looking right into the eyes behind his helmet, “Just to get me to come here?”

“No, it had to do which what he was doing,” Zero shook his head.

“Is that why you killed him?” Euphemia asked. “Because of Code R?”

“No, not entirely. It was also because he was an off spring of the emperor.” Zero told her.

Instantly Euphemia elbowed the guy who led her to the room. Effectively knocking him out. “Lelouch I know it's you.”

 Lelouch was just barely able to stand still when he heard her all his name. _‘But how?’_ Lelouch thought. _‘She wasn't able to figure out who I was until!-‘_

“I want to help,” Euphie’s voice grabbed his attention.

“Dear Euphemia.” Zero looked down for a second. “Now what makes you think I am this person you speak of.”

Shaking her head, “No. You are him. They never found my brothers body.” She walked closer to him. “No without a doubt you’re my brother.” She sternly stated.

 

“We got the green light Suzaku!” Cecile told him on the video screen in the Lancelot.

“Got it,” The breastified Japanese responded. He was sitting in the cockpit as he waited for these orders. Once the screen turned back to black he sighed, “I hate sitting in here. My breast balls never fit well.” He talked to himself as his boobs was widged against the walls around his legs. Putting on his head set he spoke, “All systems are a go.”

Receiving a go from his boss, Suzaku went into the service tunnel. Instantly as he got in he dodged an attack and shot the makeshift cannon making it explode. Jumping out of the tunnel, he was about tell them commanders that he got through.

It was then that the building burst apart as explosions destroyed the building. Shock covered his face and he cried. “My friends!”

Right after the building fell to the ground and waters his screen and looked down to see lights on the video feed show off Boats and the all the hostages. _“Have no fear my I Zero have recused the hostages.”_ Suzaku leaned back and breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

Cecile watched the screen as he continued to talk. _“_ Kusakable took innoticents hostage and have been executed for his crimes. While I won't play on a fair field, I won't tolerate a one sided massacre of the weak by the strong!” He held out his hands as more lights appeared to show the rest of the Black Knight. _“People of Britaniania and the world. We are the Black Knights!”_

“Black Knights?” Cecile spoke aloud. She paused, “That ironic coming from terrorists.” She sweet dropped and deadpanned.

 

“Bastard!” Cornelia slammed her fist on the table. “If we attack then he could just use them!”

 

With an out stretched hand, “Whenever the weak is oppressed by the strong. Weather they are Brittanian or Japanese! We will appear! Those with power fear us and those without rally behind us! For we will judge this world!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i got this done a little while ago but i needed to proof read it. But this is the last pure plot based chapter. We should be able to do some more TFs, BE, and more for the next chapter. However when thinking about this chapter i got to say that it was fun to write. It's a little bloodly but i hope i was able to do exactly what i wanted to. Like a setting thing up and clearing up a plot hole i forgot. Well kind of explaining it. So Suzaku is suppose to join the student counsel in the following chapters. i just wanted to make sure i wrote out how.
> 
> Decend on what happens to Tamaki!  
> [What will happen to Tamaki?](http://www.strawpoll.me/13844982)  
> Lastly, please leave a comment about your thoughts on this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Polls for fun! And bouncing ideas!  
> [What sounds the most fun thing to happen to Sayako?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12339416)  
> A for fun poll:  
> [What do you want to see in CC's New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12162482) (Round 2)  
> [What should happen to Suzaku in CCs New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157467)  
> [What sounds like the best thing to happen to Rivalz?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157488)  
> [What kind of breastifing transformation would you want the most?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12101678)
> 
> Influnce the story  
> [What kind of antics should Drider Euphemia create with her Reality Twister?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157503)  
> [What else should happen to Cecile Asplund?](http://www.strawpoll.me/13505159)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A young woman walked through the halls after she just finished a class. Hannah, she was smiling as she felt she aced a test. As she walked the white-haired girl swayed with her purple highlights shinning slightly under the little. Her hair was a mess, well wild as it spiked up and around her face. Her gray eyes looked straight ahead she smiled as she walked through the hall, but she stopped as a weird feeling was tingling in her rear.

“What in the world?” She softly spoke out loud.  Her rear started to grow a bit warm. Slowly she turned her head to watch in shock as she felt her rear expanding. She reached down and gently touched them. Heating with a blush she felt a pinch on them as the two basket balls grew fast. Her eyes widened at the sight of a nice pink nipple on each booty. She freaked and let go of her rear.

She ran though the halls with her ass boobs jiggling wildly as milk poured into them. _‘This can’t be happening!’_ She panicked. The milk continued to force her growing ass tits out to be beach balls.

 

 

Spectra was currently laying on her bed on her stomach while she used her phone, but she looked up when she saw the door slam open. Her roommate ran into the room and shut the door. She looked up from her bed to see the scared booty boob’d girl. “Uh…. Hannah? Are you ok?” Spectra asked her roommate.

“No, I am not!” Hannah panicked. “My ass just turned into boobs!”

“What are you talking about?” A look of confuse went over Spectra’s face. “You always had ass its. Last I checked.”

Hannah went white, “But I’m not one of those boob rear types….” She turned and looked over to her friend. “Uh… what are you doing?” She asked Spectra as she watched her going back to her phone.

“Playing Tetris Blitz,” Spectra shrugged and showed the girl what she was doing.

Hannah’s face fell, “You are so addicted to that game.”

Shrugging, “I love gaming. What can I say?” Spectra said, not looking back at Racheal.

Hannah grunted as she gently touched her ass. Only as she did she felt a pinch. Her eyes widened, and she looked back at them to see the tits recede. The nipples vanished, and all the milky weight vanished. “My ass. It's normal!”

Rolling her eyes, “Of course your ass is normal.” Spectra remarked. “You are a human being and don't have the breastified gene.” Hannah turned to look at her friend.

“But didn't you see…”

“See what?” Spectra looked up at the girl.

Hannah sighed, “Forget I'll just watch some anime.” She walked over to her bed.

“Anime? Why do you have those?” Spectra asked.

“Because I love the art style and feel.” Hannah deadpanned at Spectra. “And it's a hobby.”

Shaking her head Spectra looked back at her phone and switched games. “A hobby… right…”

 

 

Meanwhile in the halls, the green haired immortal walked through the halls in her custom uniform. She let out a rare smile as she felt her assets swing and jiggle. _‘Now where is Shirley?’_ She thought. She stopped. _‘Wait a minute. Swimming club.’_ She shook her head and made her way through the halls.

As she made her way to the pool. _‘Milly is meeting the Black Knights tonight…’_ She processed. _‘How will they react? Will they not trust her after they meet her… wait.’_ She thought to herself. _‘Why do I even care? I just need Lelouch to live.’_

Reaching the doors to the pool locker room. CC slipped through in the pool room. The whole place smiled of pool water.

Looking up she saw Shirley getting ready to dive. CC opened her mouth to speak but stopped Up on the top of the high board. Slowly a tingle hit Shirley’s legs and waist. Her skin went cold as it hardened.  Bit by bit, scale by scale her rear melded togather a smooth flowing rear. The scales started to wrap around to the sides of her waist.

Slowly her entire waist was covered with orange scales just like her hair. At this point her legs started to meld together making a burning sensation cover her legs while her skin merged. Her bones started to shift and meld together while the scales traveled down over her legs from her waist. Shirley’s sex was forced out and in front of her newly forming body, She winced.

“Hey are you ok Shirly?” One of the other swimmer in the club asked as they looked up at her.

“I’m fine.” Shirly called down to them. “I just blanked out.”

The gasp between her legs sowed up as hers merge into the same tail that was slowly replacing her legs. As the scales reached down past her knees, her former legs thing out.  Next her bottom half of her legs burned hot as the skin and bones was forced together. Scales wrapped down and around her ankles. Lastly Shirley started to lose her balance when her feet angled out.

Her heals touched and fused together to form a fish tail tip. Her feet flattened out as the bones in her feet vanished. Her skin changed to match the skin of a fish’s tail fins.

Shirley’s eyes went wide, and she found herself leaning over the board. Gravity grabbed her and pulled her down off the board. “What!” She yelped as she fell into the pool water with a large splash.

CC shook her head, _‘Did she just transform?’_ She thought shocked. Slowly she walked over to the side of the pool to see Shirley emerge from the water. “Shirley!” Called CC.

Shirley turned and swam over to her. She rested her arms on the pool edge. “CC?” She asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Milly wanted me to remind you about—” She never finished as her eyes went down to the girl’s tits.

“Ouch.” Shirley hissed as she reached out to feel her hips. Slowly they grew with a huge burn. She looked over her shoulders at her ass. There her rear and hips were flaring.  “My... ass…” She blushed as at the sight of her rear expanding.

A few of her teammates quickly came over to her. “Shirley are you alright...” One of them trailed off before her mouth dropped at the sight of their mermaid friend’s expanding hips. “Shirley! Your hips!”

“Why is this happening?” Shirley gasped as she felt her fish booty growing at a rapid rate. Quickly the smoothing out into a very round backside, practically a pair of beach balls. At that point her ass and hips stopped growing. Leaving her with a three feet wide hip width from her left hip to her right. And her ass reached out about two feet deep. “What!” She slowly reached out and touched the booty. “This is so!”

Heat, a fire hit her tits making her gasp. “Shirley! Your boobs!” Another girl cried as she pointed at the mermaid’s tits. Before them, her tits slowly grew out. Forcing her swimming bra to stretch. Her strap started to cut into her back as her swim bra got tighter.

“Well… this is interesting.” CC stoically said as she watched the panic Shirley panic. _‘I didn’t do this… did Euphemia? No. She couldn’t move through here without being noticed.’_ Before her, Shirley’s breasts balloon out with her nipples forming tents. Both pinched her nipples making Shirley closed her eyes and wince.

“Why are they growing?!” Shirley complained as she cracked an eye to see the two basket balls that was spilling out from her bra. The sounds of ripping filled the pool room, the girls flinched as they all stepped back from the orange haired girl. With one last sharp rip, her bra shredded apart to let her lovely milk shakes. Both perfect spheres jiggled about in their beachball size. Her luxurious nipples started to shift color quickly to match her orange tail.

“Well I think.” CC started to speak. She looked down at a embarrassed Shirley. “I need to go.” She turned around to leave but stopped and looked over her shoulders. “But, just a reminder we have the meeting later today,”

Slowly Shirley nodded as she touched her tits. As CC left the pool room she heard the other girls come over to her to ask questions in a very worried and scared tone.

 

 

 

The green haired woman walked through the halls back to the student counsel room. She opened the door and walked inside. “Nina?” She called as she closed the door in the lit room. Nina was currently working around at her computer and turned away from her PC screen to look at her. “CC?” She asked. “Can I help you?” She asked slowly.

“Milly needed me to go and remind everyone about a meeting in a bit.” CC told her.

“Oh, that’s goo—” Nina started to talk but she didn’t as her words got cut off. Her belly instantly started to swell. The greenette sat there all zoned out. “Why do I feel so cold?” She spoke aloud. Her shirt started to push upwards. The small melon of a belly kept on growing into a more pregnant shaped belly. Bit by bit her clothes started to stretch as she appeared to be nine months into a pregnancy.

Her legs went weak as she stayed in her chair. Something started to fill her belly, a cold and chilling liquid forced her belly to continue to expand rapidly. The naval on her belly smoothed out while her knees pressed against her belly that touched the floor.

At that point her knees pressed hard against her bare skin and then got pulled into her 3 foot round belly.  A numbing feeling covered Nina’s legs as they absorbed I to the giant belly mass. Her hips got pulled in next with her back slowly following.

Her shirt couldn’t take it and started to grow rips as her chest got pulled into the belly. At this point it grown another foot. Then her back got pulled in through the skin like she was sinking into waters.

Nina’s head went red as some pleasure waved through her body. Her neck sank into the sphere while her arms and shoulders got slurped up into her newly forming body. Nina closed her eyes while her lips shifted into a circular form. Her skin on her face turned into the same green as her hair. Her hair then got absorbed into her ball of a body. After just a few more seconds her head sank in up to her ears. Only then did a padding of skin form around her head. Then before CC’s very eyes did the girls head transform into a giant nipple.

She could only stare at the giant breast that laid before her. The immortal shook her head and touched the breast that was Nina. Gently she rolled the breast “Umm CC?” Nina’s voice came out from the nipple. “Are you ok?”

CC chocked. “Y-yeah. I am fine.” She retracted her hand. “Just came to remind you that we have a student council meeting later today.”

“Thanks,” Nina stuttered.

CC said nothing while she turned and left the breast of a girl in the room. Once she closed the door. _‘What the hell just happened?’_ She started to process what she had seen. _‘Shirley became a mermaid and Nina… is a giant tit…_ ’ She thought as she walked back to Lelouch’s dorm rooms. _‘Reality twister…’_ She thought. _‘Someone had to use one on those two…. And I know Euphemia couldn’t have. Everyone knows who she is as a Drider.’_ Mentally she paused.

 _‘A large ass drider.’_ She stopped in the middle of the halls and looked around. _‘Someone else in the school must have one.’_

 

 

Later that night, Lelouch, Milly, Kallen and CC were all in the upstairs private room for Zero in the truck that Milly provided. Milly looked over at Lelouch who was in his zero outfit. Only lacking the helmet. “Glad I can finally meet your little gang you got.”

Lelouch sighed. “You are not taking this serious enough.” He looked over at his friend.

“But I am.” Milly pouted with crossed arms. She smirked and look at her friend.  “Who do you take me for?”

“A she devil.” Kallen deadpanned.

“You wound me Kallen!” Milly mocked hurt. She looked away for a second before looking back with a sly smile. “I’m such a lovely angel!”

“With all your little parties.” Kallen spoke up for her lover and sister girlfriend. “I degree.”

Lelouch stood up. “I better go down and be ready to meet them.” Everyone looked over to him. “Milly you need to get into your Black Knight uniform.” He pointed out making the three girls look at Milly who was still in civilian clothes.

“Alright fine. I’ll get changed.” Milly shook her head.

Nodding, Lelouch left the room to head downstairs. Kallen turned to Milly. “Don’t you dare call Lelouch by his name. No one in the resistance knows his name.”

“Why would I call Zero-sama by anything else?” Milly expressed fake confusion making Kallen almost trip over herself. “Don’t worry I am not that cruel,” Sung Milly.

‘Not that cruel huh?’ CC thought. ‘Now I am really happy to have gave you that body.’ She stood there for a few before leaving Kallen alone with the kitsune naga. “Kallen help her with her clothes. I’m going down.” She slipped out the door.

Kallen turned with rage at the door. “CC! You witch!” She yelled at the immortal.

Milly moved over to Kallen and used her fox tails to gently touch Kallen’s booty tits. “Don’t worry. I won’t grope your cute little booty.” She teased.

 Kallen went a bit red and sternly looked Milly in the face. “don’t you dare touch them and they are not cute!”

“Come on!” Milly laughed. “I thought that was why Lelouch agreed to date you? He just loved your ass boobs.~”

This time Kallen went beat red. “Bitch.” She muttered. “Let’s get this over with!” Forcing herself out of the girl’s grasp. She went over to start grabbing Milly her clothes. As she did. Her ass tits jiggled and swayed.

Milly went a bit red as her mind wondered for a bit. _‘Now if only_ he _had those. Then he’ll be really cute~’_ She thought about someone.

 

Lelouch leaned against the couch as he watched Ohgi and the others file in. Tamaki instantly spoke up. “So, who is this woman you are going to introduce us to?” Tamaki asked.

“She is coming down soon.” Lelouch said as CC walked down the stairs. “She is a very sly and clever girl.” Some of the group looked over to CC who walked over to sit next to Lelouch. “Now just so you know I haven’t talked to her about revealing her name or face.” He was meet with some concern from the others. “That is something I personally will not be sharing but she will be deciding whether or not if she wants to.”

“I see. Like you,” Sugiyama said as he leaned against the stairs with crossed arms. “You must find it better if we don’t know who each other is so it can’t harm everyone if anyone is found out right?”

Lelouch nodded and Inoue said, “Makes sense. You didn’t want us to know everything about you out of security. Although trust is a two-way street, right?” She repeated what Zero said before.

Zero nodded. “Exactly. But Sugiyama is correct. I would like to avoid direct knowledge of who everyone is for the time being.”

Ohgi nodded, “I can see that….”

Kallen made her way down the stairs drawing all eyes at her form. “She’s ready.” She said before taking a seat next to Zero.

The others in the room looked over to the stairs to watch Milly slither on down. Tamaki’s mouth hit the floor at the sight of Milly’s ass. The others had shock covering their faces as they watched. “Nice to meet you.” Milly turned with her swaying ass. “I hope you find my gift to you all useful.” She smiled as she stood there in her custom black Knight uniform. She had a visor over her eyes.

Some silence echoed through the truck. Even Tamaki was surprisingly quiet. Inoue finally stuttered. “Yeah… it is.” She paused. “It’s been very useful.”

“Mind if I ask?” Sugiyama asked. “You’re a naga Kitsune right?”

“Yes I am.” Milly’s playful smile put them all on edge. “Is that a problem?”

Ohgi was the first to shake his head. “No not at all.” He paused. “It’s just I never seen one before.”

“Guess I am one of a kind.” Milly laughed. “Well for now just call Fox.” She smiled.

Ohgi nodded. “Nice to meet you Fox.” He finally started to introduce the whole gang. Himself, Inoue, Sugiyama, Minami, Yoshida, and then Tamaki.

“Oh, Tamaki I know of you.”

Tamaki beamed, “Oh you do. Do you you? Well as you—”

Milly cut him off. “I was warned of Tamaki by Kallen. The idiot womanizing laud mouth that never shups up?” Milly asked with a sly grin. This comment made everyone start to laugh.

“Kallen!” Tamaki cried at a smirking and laughing Kallen. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, the Nina tf was a bit… details but it was not sexual. Otherwise I would have made it less detailed and put the full version of this chapter be on the other sites I post these on. Now oddly enough I don’t thnk Nina’s was the sexually one. Shirley’s might be. Then again. I read over it and it is DA 18+ Clean. There is no smut so I think I am fine. But if any DA mod or anyone else has some sort of issue. I’ll store this and then look through the guideless to see what I did wrong and then go back and censor it. That is if it does break some rule I missed.
> 
> Also, about smut. I won’t be having it in the series only the omakes. Ok, not completely. There will be no lemons, kinky like actions like lactation might be in it though. Or if I do some sort of Lemon it’ll be a lime. A lime would be like that episode from Seinfeld where Cramer walks in in the morning to see Jerry and then see Elaine walk out of the bathroom. And the anime 18+ ecchi. :D
> 
> I have been thinking. How much more plot do you want? OCs, and should I bring in characters from other parts of the Code Geass world? I ask because I want his to be a good story as much as it is about the tfs, expansion and vore. I really loved all those stories where Lelouch and Kallen become king and Queen of Britannia. So, for now. After chapter 14 I will be doing some plotting. That way the story will last longer, and we can still do even more tfs, expansion and vore.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I keep an eye on the polls. Speaking of which i got two last things to say. One the next chapter will have vore and you have been warned but i have been thinking. What kind of vore do you like? I got a poll for you to answer. Now i might not add them but i think it would be fun for me to see and then just mentally create some ideas for how they would work. Helps me brainstorm more of the plot.
> 
> Bewarned this is for 18+ and i am not responsivible if you get scared mentally for it.  
> [What kind of vore do you like most?](https://www.strawpoll.me/15535754)
> 
> Polls for fun! And bouncing ideas!  
> [What sounds the most fun thing to happen to Sayako?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12339416)  
> A for fun poll:  
> [What do you want to see in CC's New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12162482) (Round 2)  
> [What should happen to Suzaku in CCs New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157467)  
> [What sounds like the best thing to happen to Rivalz?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157488)  
> [What kind of breastifing transformation would you want the most?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12101678)  
> [Should Lelouch and Kallen learn of Reality Twister and that CC has one?](https://www.strawpoll.me/15508375)
> 
> Influnce the story  
> [What kind of antics should Drider Euphemia create with her Reality Twister?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157503)  
> [What else should happen to Cecile Asplund?](http://www.strawpoll.me/13505159)


	14. Chapter 14

CC walked with Lelouch and Kallen back to their dorm apartments. As they walked the halls, she was deep in thought about what happened earlier before the Black Knight meeting. _‘Should I point out to them that Shirley and Nina changed?’_ She pounders. _‘If I mention it then they might suspect that I did it… and that I changed them as well.’_ She looked over to Lelouch and Kallen who were talking again. Kallen decided to stay with them again for tonight since her bitch of a step mother was causing issues. _‘While I might as well mention it at least.’_

“Lelouch.” She spoke up to grab both Lelouch and Kallen's attention. “Kallen… something feels… off.” She started.

“This is about Shirly and Nina isn’t it?” Lelouch said after his mind figured it out. “No, they haven’t. Why?” Worry covered his face.

“It’s just…” She sighed. “Instinct.” She told the two.

Kallen sighed. “Well apparently my world is just weird compared to my other set.” She told her. She blushed. “And fetish filled.”

“How so?” CC asked.

Kallen froze. “The fact that some people have butt breasts or … are a drider. A naga or have breast balls.”

Lelouch nodded, “Kallen is right. This world that I am now in…. everyone thing like these weird things are normal.” He fully turned around to look at CC. “While I personally don't like these.” He commented on his breast dick and balls. “These other memories make me recall that they are normal.”

Kallen nodded in agreement, “Same thing with my ass tits.”

“Then what about Shirley's ass and breast expansion?” CC asked the two making the look at each other. “I know she was always a mermaid, but her booty and breasts were not as large as they are now.”

Sighing Lelouch spoke up. “I see your point.” Kallen turned to look at him. “Then if they really were normal humans before…. Then someone or something transformed them.”

CC nodded, _‘Should I just tell them that I'm know it’s not geass that’s causing all these transformations?’_ She thought.

Kallen looked at Lelouch, “So do you think we were affected by the same person with a geass?”

“It's not a geass.” CC said. Shock covered Lelouch and Kallen. “It's why I felt like something off lately.” Concern covered Lelouch's face.

“Then its safe to assume that whatever changed Kallen and myself is the same person or thing that changed Nina and Shirley.”

Kallen outburst, “Wait thing! Lelouch why can't it be a geass?”

“Geass really only effects the mind.” CC answered for Lelouch. Kallen whipped her head over to the green haired immortal. “Although there are and have been cases that effect other things.”

“Such as?” Kallen rose and eyebrow.

“Gravity,” CC told the two making the red head gasp while Lelouch held a poker face. “For one. I have heard of a single case before of a geass that destroys other Geasses.”

“Wait? What!?” Lelouch cried in surprise. “Geass can do that?”

“it's a unicorn of a chance for a geass like that to happen though,” CC assured Lelouch. Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief.

“Then we have to keep an eye out for anything that is out of place.” Lelouch said.

 

 

Kallen smiled as she walked out into the giant where house, a place that the Black Knights have been meeting while they grew their influence. She slipped on into a back area to be greated by Ohgi and the others. “Ohgi!” She called over to the man.

“Kallen glad you made it.” He said with a smile. “So where are Fox and Zero?” He asked.

“Wait, they are not here?” Kallen asked a bit shocked.

Tamaki spoke up. “Yeah they aren't but CC arrived with the truck.” Kallen nodded.

Yoshida leaned against a wall, his arms crossed. “We could use another one. Would be helpful if Fox can get another one.”

Kallen nodded and looked over at the other recruits that were talking amongst themselves. She smiled at the sight. “Looks like all those missions really helped us gain support.”

“One of the newest recruits is a Naga,” Tamaki pointed out.

“You just care about her because of her giant booty!” Inoue rolled her eyes.

“Not true!” Blushed Tamaki.

Everyone laughed at his embarrassment. Then Kallen looked past them to see CC leaning against the foot of a red Knightmare frame. “What's that?” She asked as she pointed at it.

CC looked up from her phone. “It's the Guren,” She said.

“A completely made Japanese Knightmare,” Tamaki cut in.

“Who sent it?” Kallen asked.

“Kiyoto,” Ohgi looked at Kallen.

“Than that means they know we are worthy.” Kallen said.

“Wrong.” The voice of Zero called out to them as he walked over to them from the side. All the core black Knights saw Zero step out of the truck that Fox provided with Fox right behind him. “This is just a test.”

“A test?” Kallen frowned. _‘Makes sense.’_ She thought.

“Hey Fox. Think you could get us another one of those trucks?” Tamaki asked Fox.

She grinned with a laugh. “Oh! Without a doubt can!”

Tamaki grinned and continued to talk with Fox and the others. Ohgi was soon pulled away and returned to talk with Zero. Zero just finished explaining that Kallen would be taking the Guren as her own. “Hey Zero. I just got some weird intel.” He held a clip board in his hands and handed the paper over to Zero who read it.

 _‘Interesting. Just like then… only one thing thuogh…’_ Zero thought. “Ohgi. I believe we will be going hiking this weekend.”

“Huh?” Ohgi repeated.

“But first we need to talk about the details.” Zero smiled behind his mask. “We will need the other core members.” Ohgi nodded.

 

Zero sat on his usual spot in the car with Kallen on his right and CC on his lift. Milly was on the stairs with Inoue and Sugiyama leaning against the stairs of the truck. Everyone else took seats.

“So, what is this about?” Sugiyama asked.

“Yeah? Can we finally attack Britannia?” Tamaki asked. Ohgi only sighed.

“No,” Zero said as he got a lot of concern. “What we have here is intel of where Cornelia is going next. To the Narita Mountains.” He received shocked expressions. “We are going to interrupt her little hunt there.”

Tamaki spoke up before anyone else could. “And then we capture her right!?”

“Not quite,” Zero spoke.

“What why not!?”

“Tamaki you are a dumbass.” Kallen deadpanned at the loud mouth. “Zero has a good reason for that.”

Fox twitched her tails in amusement. “You want to place more doubt in her mind.” Foxed grinned making everyone look at her. “That sounds like fun!”

Tamaki crossed his arms. “Hold up! Why aren't going to kill her? Or even capture her?!”

Fox looked down at the man. “Think about it. Where would we put her? Or Hold her? I could find a place, but it wouldn’t be simple to hide her.” She shook her head.

Nodding Zero added, “For that reason we are going to be taking out most of their forces.” He said. “A set back if you will while we set her up with some doubt about the empire.”

“Then we capture her later right?” Hishmia asked.

Nodding Zero grinned. “Exactly.” He answered. “By then she should be distracted, and we should have a good place to contain her in.”

“Like a submarine?” Yoshida joked.

Fox crossed her arms and hummed. “Oh, that would without a doubt would be useful for us.” Her smirk drew worried looked from everyone.

 _‘I know that look,’_ Lelouch thought. _‘And I want no part of it Milly.’_

“Keep me out of it.” Kallen informed fox.

“Your no fun.” Fox pouted.

“Once we get a place to get her we will take her?” Ohgi asked.

Zero took off the helmet. “Yes. But, we will need to have the perfect time to get her.”

“The one thing I don’t get is what exactly making her doubt her empire will help us.” Yoshida said. “Or how you can even get her to doubt her empire.”

Zero chuckled from a minute and then lend forwards. “I have something that will really affect her mindset.”

“And that is?” Ohgi asked.

“Something personal about her.”

The others all looked over at him in shocked. “Personal?” One of the others asked.

Nodding, Zero smirked behind his mask. “Something personal that’ll rattle her.”

Kallen’s friends looked amongst themselves before turning back to look at Zero. “Alright. We can do that.” Ohgi told Zero.

“Good to hear. With that settled. Tell everyone else that we are going camping at Narita.” Zero smiled.

 

 

 _“So, we are really doing it?”_ Tamaki asked over the radio.

“Oh, course we are,” Kallen remarked as she drove her Knightmare to the top of the mountain. “We got a mission to accomplish.”

Ohgi remained deep in thought. ‘This is going to be…’ He trailed off in his mind.

A little while later they all were on the top of the mountain, Zero convinced them all to capture Cornelia.  While they all agree to and go through with it. Kallen and her friends are aware of the real goal. To get feed something to Cornelia. Some black mail into her not trusting the empire blindly as she used to.

Quickly they got ready and Zero made the call for Kallen to hit the charges with her radiant wave surger.

 

Meanwhile, Cornelia was in her personal Knightmare frame. “Clever.” She noted allowed as she used the lancer to destroy a turret that popped out of the ground. “They turned the entire mountain into a fortress.” She jumped back to land next to her knight as the turret exploded.

 _“Princess Cornelia,”_ Dalton’s voice sounded over the private radio. “We have a problem!” He informed her.

“Dalton,” Cornelia asked. “Is it more of the resistant cell?” She asked as she blocked another turret’s bullets before destroying it with her lancer. She paused as she felt the ground shake as she looked over to her right to see a rushing landslide break down trees and the ground. ‘Shit!’ She cussed.

 _“No, it’s not them.”_ His voice was clear.

 _‘The Black Knights!’_ The thought ran through her head. “Zero, He’s here!”

 

“Black Knights!” Zero called over the radios. “Your objective is to capture Cornelia!” He received a choirs of yes. ‘Good with the first play set. Let’s see how you will react. My dear sister.’ Zero thought as he moved his burai with Kallen and a few other piolets. As he drove he felt a slight squeeze over his tit balls. _‘Damn it, these are a very annoying nuisance.’_ He thought.

Kallen weaved through the trees when need trying to focus. _‘Damn my fucking ass tits!’_ She blushed slightly. _‘Every time I move my Guren they sway!_ ’ She had to have the cockpit slightly altered for her four assets. _‘Lelouch.’ She_ mentally scolded him. ‘ _You better get Rakshata to join soon so my Guren will me fit me!’_ She then active her geass to see entire world in white. She smiled as she slightly leaned one way for Zero to tell she found out what direction Cornelia was in.

 

Euphemia stood there in the G1 mobile base, watching the screen. ‘If she is ejected then… I should act.’ She thought. She looked over at the reserve unit. The Lancelot, Suzaku’s Knightmare Frame. ‘We need to send him out.’ She figured as she looked up to see some IFF tags beep out and disconnect.

“Damn that’s another unit!” She heard one of the generals complain.

Looking up she watched the tag that she was waiting for. With a soft smile. She glanced at her phone and touched the screen before locking it and slipping it way without anyone noticing.

 

Kallen smirked as she just sent the last of the unit of Knightmares packing. Each of the Knightmares ejected and flew away. “Alright Zero.” She smirked as she turned her Knightmare frame in Zero’s direction. “All clear.”

“Good job K- K1.” Tamaki cheered as he stood there next to" Zero.

 

“Excuse me!” A video call appeared on The G1 screen. Euphemia looked up to see two familiar faces, Cécile and Suzaku. “Sorry that we interrupted a bad time…” The Knightmare genius Cecile smiled softly.

“How dare you you’re an irregular unit-” An office went to answer but Cecile cut in.

“But you see all this waiting around is boring.” Cecile honestly replied.

Euphemia had look at the map and then back at the screen. She nodded. “Suzaku. Save my sister.”

“Yes, your Highness.” Suzaku nodded.

“Thanks for the action!” Cecile thanked them before she cut the transmission.

 

“End of the line. Cornelia.” Zero called out from his Knightmare. Before him he had trapped Cornelia like he did in the past. “Surrender.”

Cornelia shook her head, “No. I just need to take this one out and I am free and clear!” She pointed a lancer at the Guren.

“Like I’ll be making it easy for you!” Kallen then dodged the attack that Cornelia just lunched at her. Ejecting her claw, she went to grab Cornelia’s arm. Only to stop as she saw the Lancelot brake though the cliff and launch the WARIS gun right at Kallen. She hissed and back flipped backwards to dodge.

“Special unit! Who authorized you!” Cornelia called out to Suzaku who took out the two swords.

“Her highness Euphemia.” Suzaku answered.

“Euphie,” Cornelia muttered to herself. “Very well. Destroy the red Knightmare.” She smirked and then jumped up into the air.

Kallen turn and yelled, “Oh no you don’t!” She got ready to jump after her only to be stopped the Lancelot. _‘Damn it!’_ Kallen mentally cussed. “Get out of my way!” She hissed as she struck back at Suzaku only to be blocked. Then strike after they kept block each other’s strike.

“Zero you are finally mine!” Cornelia smirked as she aimed her knightmare’s rifle at Zero.

“You really think so?” Zero smirked. “Still as determined as ever to get me. Even after learning about what Clovis did?” Cornelia froze. “Sadly, at this point capturing you is out of the question. But I suppose I should leave you with one last gift. A little something on the death of Lady Maryanne.”

“What?” Cornelia gasped before she was blinded by a flash bang. Her system got scrabbled as well. By the time it was back online with her sight returning all the Black Knights was gone. All that was left was a small armored box that laid on the ground.

 

A while after the fight ended, Suzaku was helping with digging up any survivors from the rock slide. At this time Euphie quickly slipped out of the G1 base. Despite being a massive drider, no one seemed to have seen her walking around the aftermath of the battle. Her sister was currently inside the command center looking over the battlefield and talking with her generals. Euphie smiled as she slipped over into the woods. She silently and quickly made her way to a location.

After a bit of walking she found what she was looking for. A cockpit, reaching out she opened the hatch to see all of Valletta’s clothes drapped all over the seat. There was a bit of movement as the Pink Drider gazed at the clothes. She smiled as she reached down to grab who hide under the clothes.

Valletta yelped as she was picked up. She kicked and swung her arms with a blush. “Hey let me go you filth—“ She froze as she saw Euphemia smirking at her. “Y-your hi-highness!” Stuttered the embarrassed solider. “W-what at-re you doing out here?”

“Collecting you,” The innocent voice of her voice made the silverette stare a bit shocked. Euphemia glanced around and then used her right hand to grab her own dress and lowered it down around her top left breast. She closed her eyes and smiled at the woman who gulped with a huge red blush.

“Y-yo-o’re high-highness! W-what are y-you do-oing?!” Valletta cried in shock.

“Putting you away,” Euphemia opened her eyes and smiled. Making her naked tit jiggle.

Velleta watched the lush red nipple get hard while the breast was swaying left and right. Valletta found herself right up against Euphemia’s nipple. Her cheeks got rubbed against the aeroa of Euphemia’s nipple. It opened to let her face slip unto the dark and damp entrance.

Valletta started to fight but the movement of her kicking only made the process blush. With a smile she forced Valletta’s head all the way through her nipple into the huge open cave that was inside her huge breast. One the other side Valletta was able to release her held breath as she shoulders slid through the wet tunnel to the lake cave.

Euphemia used her fingers to push Valletta waist deep into her nipple. She blushed harder as she gently grabbed the woman's legs and forced her the rest of the way.

The woman found herself landing face first into lake of breast milk. “Gah!” Cried Valletta as she had a face full of breastmilk. She found herself emerged in the lake. Unable to breathe she quickly broke up to the surface of the smooth milk. Gasping for air she tried to look around as she stood up. Surprisingly she was able to stand in the lake. But in the center of the milk lake she found herself wadding up to her waist.

 _‘Did her highness just put me in…’_ She went red as she stood there cold and soaked to the bone. Little light was able to pierce through the skin as she tried to see in near black red that colored the flesh walls. “This… cannot be happening.”

On the outside. Euphemia pulled both her top bra and dress back over the breast to keep it from being exposed. Turning around she made her way back to the mobile base.

 

In the following day, Euphemia was standing before her sister in her sister's room. “Is something the matter? Sister?”

Cornelia sighed as she looked both stressed and drained. “It's what he left.”

“You mean Zero?” Euphemia asked concerned. “What could he have done that would make you like this?”

“It’s what I was given.” She rubbed her forehead. “It’s not something that I want to think about.”

Euphemia put her hands on her hips. “But you are deep in thought about it anyways.”

“I just need clear my head,” Cornelia softly.

Her face fell again, “Sister what was it about?”

“Lady Marianne,” Those words made Euphemia freeze. Rage filled Cornelia as her hands shook. “If what is in there true…. Then I can't trust father.” Euphemia rubbed her own arm as she looked away for a bit while Cornelia continued. “I need to-”

She never got to finish her statement as Euphemia then smack her over the head. “Sister! Please stop! You always told me to never let things get to your head!”

Rubbing her head, Cornelia sighed with a laugh. “Euphie. I… your right. I guess I need to just focus on capturing Zero.”

The younger but bigger drider giggled with a smile. “That better.” Euphemia giggled. “I know I am not the best with politics but I know that loosing your cool never helps.”

Cornelia said, “That is very true. Thank you Euphie. I needed that.”

 

Euphemia stood in her room and looked over the app. ‘ _Now should I change some of Sister's soldiers?’_ She paused and gently touched her tits as she looked in a mirror. Her eyes was drawn to from her breasts over to her giant thorax. _‘Perhaps… it would be fin to… no.’_ She shook her head and blushed. _‘Not now! Bad Euphie! Think about it later!’_ She mentally scolded herself.  She then reached up to touch her top left boob.

 _‘What should I do to Valletta?’_ She wondered. _‘Wait… I got an idea!’_ She smiled and then opened the app. _‘I know the_ perfect _thing to do to her!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: R-18  
> Wow this was fun. I really enjoyed writing this out well… the Euphemia breast vore. That was fun to write out. Now did anyone expect her as a pred? I got to say that I love said idea. I hope to see more vore stories with her as a predator.  
> Another thing. Yes now that I am including Euphemia for tfs. So I think I will include other underage into tfs. BUT! I will be making it all DA clean. Aka, I will only include things like drider tfs, mythical creatures etc. So no clothing tfs, body part tfs and anything too sexual. Mainly to make sure the series can be the same on every site. Although I can write out some fun omakes that include that stuff.   
> Now yes, I felt like I should write out most of the Narita mission. Mostly for the need to show how Lelouch and Kallen’s special assets affect them. I haven’t done enough of that so I feel like this was needed and it was needed plot wise as well.  
> Hopefully I don't take too long to write up the next chapter but I want to plan out a few more chapters first. Please comment what you like in this and what you don't. Just don’t flame.
> 
> Polls for fun! And bouncing ideas!  
> [What is your favore kind of vore?](https://www.strawpoll.me/15535754)  
> [What sounds the most fun thing to happen to Sayako?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12339416)  
> A for fun poll:  
> [What do you want to see in CC's New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12162482) (Round 2)  
> [What should happen to Suzaku in CCs New Toy?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157467)  
> [What sounds like the best thing to happen to Rivalz?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157488)  
> [What kind of breastifing transformation would you want the most?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12101678)  
> [Should Lelouch and Kallen learn of Reality Twister and that CC has one?](https://www.strawpoll.me/15508375)
> 
> Influnce the story  
> [What kind of antics should Drider Euphemia create with her Reality Twister?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12157503)  
> [What else should happen to Cecile Asplund?](http://www.strawpoll.me/13505159)  
> [What is your favorite kind of Breastifications?](https://www.strawpoll.me/15678574)


End file.
